Beyond the wiring
by abunai x3
Summary: She was simple mechanical maid for a unbelievably infuriating jerk. Everything was simple until the day love was involved maybe everything wasn't so simple after all. RR (InuKag)
1. Shikon I and serving Inutashio's family

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: Ah welcome to Beyond the wiring, I know I haven't been updating 'A noel for you' for quite a while. I might have to resort to updating about once or twice a week, and I haven't been doing that. I've been quite busy and not as enthusiastic as before, and I'm running fresh out of idea's to continue 'A noel for you'. Sorry for the inconvience reviewers, and if you haven't read it please check it out. Who knows? you might like it. The beginning is all gibberish, mostly talking about the project herself and the one before it. But in the middle it really gets interesting :) Now back to the the story.... And one more thing : DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR KAGOME OR ANYBODY ELSE IN THE INUYASHA SERIES GOT IT?  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter One  
  
Project Shikon I  
  
The group of scientist gathered around in awe, Project Shikon II was finally complete. After all the grueling hours of research and study, She was finally complete.  
  
What was project Shikon exactly? What happened to the first Shikon?  
  
Project Shikon was a bionetic structure of a human female woman but not completely. She was made of wiring and program components. Created with synthetic rubber and ultra sensory vision and nerve system. Hair made with material that similar to real growing hair. Her own memory chip complete with the emotion programming.  
  
But there was a catch, Project Shikon was also built with arsenal and artillery enough to make the army look weak. She had super human abilities and a data bank filled with fighting moves.  
  
Project Shikon thus named Kagome, the exact copy of President Takara's deceased daughter, Kikyo Takara.  
  
-----  
  
Naraku Shinomori, the head scientist and one of funding sponsors for Project Shikon proceeded open the incubator seal. The generator hissed as the seal was removed, and Kagome (Aka Project Shikon) was extracted from the liquid filled tube.  
  
Her ebony hair clung to her back, as liquid dripped onto the cold ground. Kagome, only clad in a bionetic suit, similar to a one piece bathing suit.  
  
Naraku gripped her wrist cutting open the rubber revealing wires of different colors and sorts. He melded the matching colored wires, getting a small spark in response.  
  
Misty blue eyes opened followed by the small whirring of a motor.  
  
The scientist applauded, it was a sucess, K.A.G.O.M.E was fully functioning and operational.  
  
"Whe-ere am I?" She stuttered, looking around cautiously. She stared at Naraku and backed away in fear, he was dangerous she could tell by the way he looked at her with his blood red eyes.  
  
"Kagome, your name is Kagome" Naraku sounded out slowly with his tounge, treating her as a child just learning how to speak.  
  
"I know, it's been added into my data bank"She said saucily, a smug look on her face.  
  
"Well now, no need to get testy" Naraku smirked, Kikyo never acted this way, even in the privacy of her own. At least, Kagome had spunk in her unlike her previous.  
  
-----  
  
The next few days, Kagome was taught how to act and do tasks a human would do. Soon she'd be presented to the president, as the first fully automized cyborg to actually feel emotions and have her own customised personality.  
  
Until then, she would be getting ready with the help of Naraku's assistants, Kagura and Kanna.  
  
She learned how to dress her self in the proper garments and do everyday task like household work and cleaning.  
  
On Friday she was presented to President Takara and his council, recieving many awards and praise from the spectators at the event. Then she was given to Senator Inutashio, partner and sponsor in the Shikon project I. She would serve Inutashio and his family as a personal maid and assist them in their needs for as long as they needed her.  
  
-----  
  
"Hello Senator Inutashio and family" She said warmly bowing respectively to each of them.  
  
"Ah Kagome, you can serve as a personal maid for Inuyasha, serve him in anyway possible" Inutashio replied in a authoritive tone.  
  
Kagome gave a curt nodded and turned to Inuyasha, "What will you need tending to master?" She said politely forcing a strained smile.  
  
"Keh" was all he said.  
  
Kagome turned away heading to his room, She cleaned the whole room not leaving a spot untouched. She was organizing his drawer, when she pulled out a picture frame, with the picture of Kikyo Takara smiling for once. In neat cursive at the edge of the picture it read:  
  
To Inuyasha  
  
From Kikyo with love  
  
Kagome looked at the picture puzzled, why would the Senator's son have a picture of the presidents daughter?  
  
A strong force tugged the picture frame from her grip, only coming face to face with glowering amber eyes. Kagome blinked, what was he so mad about?  
  
Inuyasha shoved the picture frame back in the drawer, slamming it closed. "Don't touch that!" He growled grabbing her wrist, She jerked away continuing to clean his already clean room.  
  
"Hey, look at me" He snarled making another attempt to catch her attention. She turned around quickly, her misty blue eyes flaring "What do you want master" She spat, saying the last word with obvious distaste.  
  
"I don't know why they bothered creating you, you just remind me of her when your not a bit like her" Inuyasha glared at her, as if she was mere trash.  
  
"Oh gee thanks like I want to be here!" She replied with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Keh"  
  
"You love her don't you, this Kikyo Takara person I was made after do you not?" She questioned, wagging her finger as if she was scolding someone.  
  
Inuyasha stood silent, while a victorious smirk spread on her face.  
  
He watched her walk out the door, did that thing talk back to him?  
  
'Weird'  
  
-----  
  
"Dad, that hunk of metal seems like it has a mind of it's own" He chewed his food vigorously, watching for his dad's reaction.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"What do you mean exactly" He said mimicking his last words  
  
"Exactly what I meant, Kagome is progammed with her own personality like no one elses like a regular person. So she's pratically human, in her case, she thinks and acts on her own even when someone orders her to do something"  
  
"Oh, so even though I give it orders, it might or might not follow them only if it wants to?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
'Damn' He inwardly cursed, he wanted to order that thing to jump of a cliff maybe a window or something. She was already driving him to the brink of insanity, he didn't care if she was worth million, He'd just wish she'd go away.  
  
'Oh well' he thought, he could use this to his advantage, this piece of junk would pay.  
  
-----  
  
"I heard what you said, I am not IT nor am I A PIECE OF JUNK, It's Kagome thanks" She hissed.  
  
For a hunk of metal, she was pretty scaring to be around, she almost seemed angry.  
  
"Whatever" flipping her off like it was nothing at all. He left her in the hall to cool off, Oh yeah this could be fun.  
  
How was it? Was it good or bad I'd like to know So please review R+R please?  
  
I I I v  
  
Review 


	2. Sewing lessons and meeting new people

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: This is the second time I'm typing chapter two, my stupid computer froze after I saved the file and when I restarted my computer it erased everything. That was two hours and thirty minutes of hardwork into the computer trashcan. now, I'm wallowing in self-pity while typing you this chapter. If it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't be typing.  
  
I had alot of reviews for just the first chapter at least I think so. So please keep on reviewing, it keeps me motivated not that I'm not. What do you think I'm re-writing the second chapters for, here I am totally angry at my computer while my mom laughs at me uncontrollably, I fell so unloved _;  
  
It's almost twelve 'o clock and my parents are watching some t.v show and laughing like hyenas and I wonder why I have insomnia. *Bangs head on keyboard  
  
I'v got some coffee and my favorite rock c.d, what can go wrong?  
  
Onwards with the story(again).........  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sewing lessons and meeting new people  
  
It was past noon and all of the household chores were finished leaving Kagome with nothing to do. She decided to visit Senator Inutashio's wife, Mrs. Akuma who was nice enough to invite her to come and visit her whenever she wanted company or wanted to talk.  
  
She stood next to the doorway uncertain if she should come in or not, she didn't want to be rude even though she was a humanoid didn't mean she didn't have manners.  
  
"Mrs. Akuma?"  
  
"Come in dear"She replied softly.  
  
Mrs. Akuma sat on her bed absorbed with something that was set in her lap. Her hand moved rthymically in a pattern.  
  
Kagome came down and sat next to her, she sat there puzzled 'what is she doing?'.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked watching Mrs. Akuma weave the needle in and out the fabric.  
  
"Sewing dear, here you try" She replied holding out a medium sized needle with a spool of pink thread. Kagome gladly took it trying to copy Mrs. Akuma's earlier actions; getting the thread through the small hole.  
  
Noticing kagome's dilemma, she took the needle and thread from kagome's hands and with one skillful movement, she was able to get the thread through the loop and knot it securely.  
  
Kagome tried to sew as skillfully as Mrs.Akuma did but her fingers just fumbled around causing the string to tangle. Mrs. Akuma yet again helped her with her problem, untangling the string with her experienced hands.  
  
"Can you teach me how to sew?" Kagome said quietly, being embarassed of making a fool of herself in front of Mrs. Akuma.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Um Mrs. Akuma?"  
  
"Thank you" Mrs. Akuma only smiled, day by day Kagome seemed to act more and more like a human than what she truly was.  
  
-----  
  
After sewing lessons, she quietly excused herself thanking Mrs. Akuma on her way out the door.  
  
She walked down the hall and around the corner only bumping into someone, another maid presumably, she could tell by the way the person dressed. She helped the girl up dusting off her clothes afterwards.  
  
"I'm sorry" The girl quickly bowed  
  
"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going anyway" Kagome replied  
  
The girl only grinned extending her hand out, "I'm Rin and you are?"  
  
"Kagome" She gladly took that hand giving a firm handshake.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Kagome, see you around!" with that she went down the opposite side of the corridor and around the bend.  
  
'What a nice girl, yet sometimes a bit too hyper' she thought.  
  
-----  
  
She wandered around the halls aimlessly, Where was she?  
  
'Oh great I'm completely lost' She thought miserably, frantically looking for the right corridor.  
  
Which one was it? north,south,east,or west?  
  
She decided, she go wherever her feet would take her, it led her to a large room filled with shelves and shelves of books.  
  
She stared in awe, there were so many books and so many different types of them.  
  
"Lost child?"  
  
She spun around quickly to come face to face with a old woman, she had grey hair and a eyepatch over her left eye.  
  
"I'm Kaede the librarian of all the libraries in this mansion, hired by Inutashio" She said giving Kagome a small smile.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Ah you want to go back to the main hall correct?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Go down the this corridor , then take a left, then go around the corner , then take a right then another right and you should be able to find the main corridor" Kaede instructed pointing to the opposite side of the hall.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said softly giving Kaede a small bow.  
  
-----  
  
After following Kaede's direction which she recorded in her memory, she suprisingly found the main hall. She let out a sigh of relief until she glanced at her watch.  
  
'Oh no, I'm going to be late' She thought rushing down the corridor, hopefully this time she wouldn't get lost again. Today, she promised the other maids she'd help set up the dinner table anf bring out the food dishes.  
  
Seeing that they were still preparing dinner, she decided to det the table. She carried all the plates and utencils, that towered and swayed in her hands since there were so many.  
  
She placed a plate for each chair, there were seven chairs instead of the usual four chairs meaning there were probably guest today.  
  
She set forks and spoons on the left and knives with napkins on the right, she did this for evey plate, and a wine glass next to each plate.  
  
When she arrived into the kitchen, she saw all the dishes were done and ready to serve. She picked up on dish after another placing in the middle of the table. She was carrying the last dish when the dinner chime sounded.  
  
She rushed to the the dining room seeing that mostly everybody was seated, She set the last dish in the middle of the table bowing to the family afterwards.  
  
'Was that Naraku? and Kagura and Kanna?' she thought walking back into her room waiting for dinner to finish so she could she if Inuyasha needed any assistance.  
  
-----  
  
"So how do you like Kagome?" Naraku asked chewing a piece of steak.  
  
"She very polite" Mrs. Akuma commented.  
  
"She's very useful around the house" Inutashio added in.  
  
The two brothers remaine silent, Inuyasha wanted to say she was a pain in the ass but decided not to because of the look his father was giving him.  
  
"Good, so what does she do around the house" he asked.  
  
"She works around the house and serves as Inuyasha's personal maid" Inutashio replied.  
  
The dinner continued on talk about Kagome since Naraku was so interested in her.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome sighed, 'It's so boring' She thought as she fumbled with the hem of her sleeve.  
  
Kagome perked up as she heard the resounding slam of the door next to her, that meant Inuyasha was done for dinner and was probably in his room plotting revenge or something.  
  
She opened the door and stood in the doorway flicking on the light. "Do you need any asisstance O great one?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and pointed to a mountain of laundry, Kagome silently fumed 'How can someone use that much clothes unless..... how dare he!' She thought.  
  
She let out a twisted smile, "Tomorrow" She hissed before slamming the door.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed, he didn't even wear those clothes he simply took them out from his closet then rolled them in mud. He'd show this hunk of metal what he was made of.  
  
Kagome slid in the covers, suspending her systems for some shut eye.  
  
::Review Section::  
  
TenshiYoukai no Yugure: Thanks for reviewing! *Hands you a lollipop  
  
San san as herself: Aw... thanks, your one of my frequent reviewers you reviewed a noel for you also thank you oh so much! Keep on reviewing! *hands you M&M's  
  
ChristyKay: Yeah, I have read synthetics emotions, I love it! I'm a big fan for the the whole sci-fi thing. But, I got the whole idea from mahoro- matic. Hope you get rid of you're headache thanks for reviewing! *Hands you aspirin  
  
Catgirl MM: Thank you for reviewing  
  
Angel-of-love-life: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Winter sonata: Aw.... thanks for the compliment *blushes and thanks for reviewing  
  
Cheria: You're my first reviewer props to ya! keep on reviewing!  
  
A reader: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
::Done::  
  
How was it? please tell me in you reviews wether it be flames or praise I want to know! R+R!!! 


	3. A laundry maid,a pervert, and for the lo...

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N:Welcome to the third chapter of Beyond the wiring, *sniff * I love you all your reviews made my day a better one. Except I am also retyping this chapter again, woe is me. My friend dragged me over to her house, I was typing my chapter on her computer and she 'accidentally' changed the document format so..... hopefully this chapter will be then the last one. :)  
  
In chapter, I will introduce our favorite couple Sango and Miroku! But, I will try to add some Miroku and Sango fluff in here somewhere for the sake of the Sango and Miroku fans. How's that?  
  
Here is the next chapter, a day late but hey I'm not complaining :)  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter one  
  
A laundry maid, A pervert, and for the love of god stop that machine!  
  
Kagome stirred from her prolonged sleep, hearing the systematic whirring of her systems starting up from their suspension. She blinked a couple times, hoping that her visions had already loaded and was starting to clear up little by little.  
  
She sighed with annoyance, today she'd have to wash the mountain of laundry that was steadily growing in Inuyasha's room. It probably already rised to the ceiling, knowing Inuyasha it probably did. That's why, never trust him to be a normal person who would never bug their maid or drive them to the brink of insanity. And two, Inuyasha is not normal in any circumstances.  
  
She peeked into the room, glancing at the pile no wait mountain of clothes in the corner of his messy room. She wasn't suprised, she wished she had never thought that thought, the laundry pile rose to the ceiling literally.  
  
Groaning she loaded about one-hundreth of the pile into the laundry basket, and trudged of to the wash room that was on the other side of the mansion.  
  
'This is going to be a long day' She thought, regretting to ever step inside the mansion.  
  
Why was she a maid anyway?  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha grinned brushing his perfect white teeth, 'Score' he thought brushing even harder. He'd take a hint, she found the mountain of laundry in the corner of his room.  
  
He was going to make her regret stepping into this very mansion, he'd probably drive her nuts too.  
  
Miroku was coming over today, he'd make sure he warn the maids and Sango the laundry maid. He always had a knack for groping women, no matter how hard they hit him. Especially Sango, that girl could really slap and knock someone out for that matter.  
  
No matter how perverted he was, he was still a good friend at heart anyway.  
  
He stepped out of his room hearing the familiar scream of 'pervert' and the sound of a slap echoing through the halls.  
  
Miroku came into view with a goofy grin on his face and the oh-so familar red handprint on his left cheek.  
  
"Who did you feel up this time?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.  
  
"Some maid" He replied.  
  
"Wait did she have black hair up to her mid-back and kinda looked like Kikyo" Inuyasha laughed at the thought of Kagome getting groped.  
  
"Exactomundo"  
  
A picture of Kagome getting groped ran through his mind, and he started to laugh really hard.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with you? you know the girl or something?"  
  
Inuyasha's laughing ceased, " Exactomundo" he replied mimicking Miroku's words.  
  
"Miroku, come on" Inuyasha ran down the hall dragging Miroku behind him.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome stared at the washing machine, she had caome all this way for this piece of junk? A inferior piece of machinery?  
  
Kagome stumbled forward the force of impact hitting her, a girl with long black hair and magenta eye-shadow peered from behind a basket of laundry. The girl quickly set down the basket and helped Kagome up.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" she said bowing.  
  
"It's alright, no worries" She replied, waving her hands in front of her face.  
  
"Oh okay" the girl smiled.  
  
"I'm Kagome and you are?"  
  
"Sango, one of the personal laundry maids" She said giving Kagome a small smile.  
  
Kagome bent down picking up her basket, she proceeded to load the clothes into the washing machine not noticing Inuyasha and Mirkou hiding behind one of the machines.  
  
"Oh I forgot soap"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it" Kagome replied walking to a cabinet full of washing machine soap. She came back with a box of tide in her hands handing it Sango before setting it down on the machine next to her's. She bent over to to put more clothes into the machine, not noticing a hand take the tide soap knock a whole lot of soap into the washer before hastily setting back up again. Nor did she notice Miroku's goofy grin as she bent down.  
  
After she finished loading all the clothes into the machine and added some more soap to the machine. After closing it shut she pressed the buttons, the washing machine starting to stirr.  
  
After a while, she waited the whirring of the washing stopped, carefully she opened the lid and bubbles started to pour out of the opening uncontrollable. Kagome slinked back, the bubbles kept on coming.  
  
"Sango help" She whimpered trying to fight the onslaught of bubbles.  
  
Sango came with a angry look on her face," There's only one explanation" She walked behind the washing machine.  
  
"Pervert and mutt" Kagome replied dully as she walked over.  
  
She pointed to Miroku, "You grope people" and then she pointed to Inuyasha, "You, I don't know what you are but your not helping anything"  
  
The loud sound of the machine brought them back to earth, they all stared at the washing machine horrified as it spat more bubbles as possibly water.  
  
"Look what you did" Sango shrieked "How much soap did you put exactly?"  
  
"Not a lot?" Inuyasha and Miroku replied with sheepish grins of their face.  
  
"Run faster" Kagome interupted running for dear life.  
  
-----  
  
After they stopped the machine, all four of them Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome had to clean up the mess Inuyasha and Miroku made.  
  
"This is all yor fault Inuyasha!" Kagome grumbled under her breath  
  
"ME? what about Miroku" he replied harshly  
  
"Him? he's just your lackey" she shot back  
  
"Maa maa children stop fighting" Miroku said motherly making the a 'shushing' motion.  
  
"Shut up!" they both said.  
  
Sango sweatdropped watching the two couples bicker while Miroku tried to stop them, until she felt something warm on her tush.  
  
They both stopped arguing while Sango started to slap Miroku silly.  
  
A maid passed by with a confused look on her face, 'Did this happen everyday?'  
  
.::Review Section::.  
  
San san as herself : you love M&M's? Okay * hands you a truckload of M&M's  
  
Cheria: Don't hurt yourself don't want you to get hurt  
  
Winter sonata: love your stories! and thanks for reviewing  
  
IN the overall thank you for reviewing MUahahahahahahahah  
  
How was it good bad I'd like to know so please R+R 


	4. Kagome, secretarial mode

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: This chapter Kagome finally notices Sesshomaru who's been in the mansion all a long but I haven't found a part to introduce him until now and it took me three chapters to do so. Also Inutashio will play a small part in this chapter. And Kagome will be doing something else besides housework cause I think she needs a break quite frankly. After last chapter's escapade she needs to get away from the whole maid thing for today as much as I enjoy watching her be one.  
  
I felt very estatic today so I thought I'd type another chapter, I'm a bit suprised that this story is going quite smoothly instead of my usual writer's block syndrome. :)  
  
So sit tight and relax cause your in for one boring ride, I'd suggest you bring a c.d player of something to keep you occupied so you don't fall asleep okay?  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter four  
  
Kagome, Secretarial mode  
  
Kagome sighed after yesterday's escapade, she was tired and beat meaning she felt like not doing anything since technically beings like her can't get tired and have no limits of stamina. But she did have a internal battery she had to charge every once in a while.  
  
Today was one of those days where you felt like doing nothing at all but for regular humans or beings for that matter sometimes you couldn't do that all.  
  
As for yesterday, Sango and herself had gotten along quite well since she didn't associate with humans alot but for Sango it was a exception along with the inhabitants of Akuma mansion.  
  
The only good thing that came from yesterday was she wasn't required to do Inuyasha's laundry, Inuyasha was to do it himself since he was the one who damaged a washing machine and flooded the laundry room. Miroku didn't get off any easier he was banned from the mansion for two weeks.  
  
They suffered cleaning up the laundry room which was mostly Inuyasha's fault all she ever did was try to wash HIS laundry and here he was pratically trying to kill her in to many ways to count including driving her insane.  
  
Kagome tiredly dragged herself to Inuyasha's room, slowly she turned the door knob peering in if he was there of not. After a few minutes of silence, she realized he wasn't there.  
  
She walked down the corridor to find anything to do work, chores, whatever just something to keep herself occupied. As she was pondering on that thought she bumped into somebody, she smoothed out her uniform and whispered a apology making her way down the hall until a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around sharply, only coming face to face with Sesshomaru's icy gaze.  
  
"Father wants to talk to you" He said curtly leading her to the opposite end of the corridor. The stood in front of two large oak doors with carvings which seemed to make out a battle scene between a dog demon and a army.  
  
She stood in front of the wary eyes of Inutashio which held kindness within the depths of his hard exterior. Inutashio sat in front of a large oak desk his hands neatly folded atop the desk.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you Kagome" He said in soft yet stern tone.  
  
Kagome stepped forward, "Yes Master Inutashio?" giving a bow of respect.  
  
Inutashio was amused, she could be polite in the most oddest of ways yet she acted differently around Inuyasha and his little friends.  
  
"My personal secretary had gotten ill and I was wondering if you could fill in for her since I trust your abilities" He said watching for Kagome's reaction.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to serve you Master Inutashio" She replied, she had nothing to do and it would be a honour to spend time with Inutashio since she barely sees him around. She take the time to observe him if he was anything like his son, Inuyasha, She doubted it he seemed more refine more reserved than Inuyasha.  
  
"Also you must also serve Sesshomaru if he needs any help with getting paperwork or something" he added, giving Sesshomaru a glance who only nodded in approval.  
  
Kagome blinked, Sesshomaru was more like his father than Inuyasha was, were they sure they had the right son they didn't have the same behavior patterns or mannerisms. Sure, she could see the resemblance but didn't every child have at least one similarity with their parents.  
  
But she couldn't see how Inuyasha was his son it was unbelievable and uncanny, Inuyasha was no where near refined nor reserved he was hot- tempered and ill-mannered and not to mention that he loses his cool more than enough to count.  
  
"Here" Sesshomaru said thrusting a clothes in here unwaiting hands, What were these for?  
  
She stared at the clothes in her arms, a black business jacket with a white blouse and a small black skirt that would end at her mid-thigh.  
  
"It's the clothes you will be wearing to the office you can't go looking like that" Sesshomaru said flatly pointing to her maid uniform.  
  
"We'll be leaving in thirty minutes, so I'd advise you get dressed you don't want to get left behind"  
  
Kagome walked out of the room with so much as a bow and headed to her room to get dressed she wouldn't want to disappoint Master Inutashio.  
  
After ten minutes Kagome was fully dressed as she turned to look at herself in the mirror which was conviently placed in the corner of her room. The only problem was her hair was totally messed, with a few minutes to spare she was ready. Her hair was combed and tied with a black velvet ribbon to accent the rest of her clothes.  
  
She hastily made her way back to Inutashio's private workroom where they would wait for her. She checked her watch '10:29' she was early with one minute to spare.  
  
Sesshomaru clad in a pair of black slacks and a business jacket with a white shirt and tie, Inutashio wore something similar except his pants was a midnight blue.  
  
They both nodded heading their way to the garage to access one of their many cars.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha sighed, where was the wench when you needed her?  
  
He was downright bored and there was no one to insult or criticize or something, he would call Miroku but he was banned from the manor since he groped several maid and assisted him in destroying a washing machine and flooding the laundry room when he did nothing at all except grope the maids.  
  
Inuyasha stared out the window, Kagome,his father, and his brother dearest were heading to the office, how was Kagome involved in his father's business?  
  
And why was she dressed in something other than her maid uniform, well it's not like he cared or anything.  
  
-----  
  
They parked in in a empty space on the top parking level, Kagome gave a sigh of relief anymore turning and she swear she'd scream bloody murder, not that she killed anybody yet.  
  
She stared in awe at all the people running around with cell phones permanently attached to their ears, some ran around like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Unnerving isn't it?" Sesshomaru said eerily as if he was trying to freak her out.  
  
As if she wasn't freaked out as it is, how would you feel walking in a office with people carrying loads of paperwork running like headless chickens. It was unnerving as Sesshomaru put it, she wasn't used to being around a lot of people.  
  
She knew this wasn't such a good idea, but there was no turning back now.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome was tired from handling so much paperwork and all of those signatures she had to retrieve from so many people in the office. She'd swear she'd get some type of paper cut if that was even possible.  
  
She remembered a group of secretaries crowding around her to ask about Master Sesshomaru, they were a group of girls infatuated with a ice block who'd only answer with snide and sarcasic remarks. Was this the same Sesshomaru?  
  
She could hear them now, "How do you know Sesshomaru? What's it like working for him? Ooh he's soo cute!"  
  
Sesshomaru pratically saved her, but all he did was frantically push through the crowd of secretaries, drag her away while risking his life from getting jumped by some man-crazy secretaries. It was nothing really, no big deal just surviving every day life.  
  
But this wasn't every day was it?  
  
She swear she'd never step in another office willingly  
  
'Note to self Avoid guys at office, they stare at your ass and your chest' she thought saving it into her hard-drive.  
  
::Reviews::  
  
San san as herself: Aw... thanks hope you like the M&M's keep on reviewing you guys are my inspiration!  
  
Winter Sonata: You like that phrase I totally wasn't aware of it until you said so yerself, I figured since Inuyasha doesn't like to be called a dog and miroku because it's what he is  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU especially both of ya guys stuck with me, props to ya!  
  
SO how was this chapter? good bad definitely short though :) I dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers, San san as herself and Winter sonata 


	5. Fireworks and blushing more than once

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: Hey it's almost new years, And my parents are cooking all kinds of concoctions, and they bought like fifteen to twenty fruits. I hope you enjoy your New years as I will enjoy mine because there's fireworks and explosions! Muhahaha!  
  
So please play it safe, don't want you to get hurt :)  
  
And a special edition of this chapter, please enjoy your self :) And the story takes place One week and six days later  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter five  
  
Fireworks and blushing more than once  
  
Kagome checked her systems calendar, it was December thirty-one two- thousand and three, 10:00 AM. She blinked, wasn't there a a holiday that they celebrated today? Oh well she'd find out later.  
  
Just then she bumped into Inuyasha, who seemed to be in high spirits today according to a smile that grazed his lips. She waited for the usual insult but instead she got this instead, "What you standing around for? It's new years eve come on get dressed we're heading to the beach"  
  
"So that's what we're celebrating today? what do you do?" She questioned, why wasn't she informed yesterday of this 'New Years Eve'?  
  
Inuyasha sighed, weren't humanoids supposed to be smart or something, that showed how much he knew.  
  
"I explain later wench, just put this on and meet me in the garage" shoving something in her arms before storming off.  
  
'Oh well, might as well make the best of it' she thought walking back to her room.  
  
She stared at her self in the mirror, she was dressed in a dark blue two piece bathing suit with black swim shorts and a white shirt that said 'Wouldn't you wish you were me?' and on the back it said 'Too bad you're not' over her bathing suit top.  
  
After examining her self, she slipped on some sandals and slung a black backpack over her shoulder, both of these Inuyasha also had given her after the run-in in the hall.  
  
Again she ran into someone, it was Sango dressed almost in the same attire as herself.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha sent me to get you" Sango said quickly before grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hall.  
  
-----  
  
The car ride was mostly silent, except for some conversations she shared with Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha or Mr.Akuma and Mrs. Akuma.  
  
Sango was invited by Miroku who was invited by Mrs. Akuma, Miroku had taken a quite liking to Sango ever since their first meeting.  
  
Inuyasha oddly was acting nice to her and he even called her by her first name instead of the usual 'wench'.  
  
The car screeched to a stop, under the shade of one of trees near the parking lot. Mrs.Akuma stepped out wearing a light pink one top bathing suit and a sarong around her waist, Mr.Akuma wore Light tan khakis and a white tank top with a aloha shirt over it.  
  
The boys wore swim shorts, and tank tops except they all wore different colors, Inuyasha had red, Miroku wore ark purple, and Sesshomaru wore black.  
  
And Rin wore a red two-piece bathing suit with a matching red sarong.  
  
They picked a spot under the tree for them to keep all their stuff and place all their food.  
  
Mr. Akuma and and Mrs. Akuma watched their stuff, while Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin And Sesshomaru headed to the beach bringing out blankets and sunblock and sun tan lotion.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Rin laid on beach towels to tan while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru somehow disappeared.  
  
"Sango, Rin? I think they're planning something" Kagome whispered, sliding down her shades to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"So, I've got a plan" Rin snickered, this was going to be a prank the boys would never regret.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, so we sneak up on them and then we execute the plan by then they probably will be asleep from all that tanning" Inuyasha whispered drawing figures in the sand.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded in a silently while Miroku protested, "But Inuyasha, Sango will hate me and I will never be able to ask her out"  
  
"Miroku nobody cares about your love life, just come along at least" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
-----  
  
The girls didn't blink as three figures drew behind them, slowly placing a crabs on their stomach. They didn't move, knowing what would happen next.  
  
They stood up quickly catching the boys by suprise, dusting the crabs off with a flick of the wrist, they stared at the boys with a feral glint in their eyes.  
  
-----  
  
The girls yawned boredly as they watched the boys struggling in the sand, all three of them were buried under mounds of sand only their heads visable which by the way was decorated with seaweed and was occupied with birds, well miroku didn't have to suffer having a bird nest in his hair since he didn't have long hair like the Akuma brothers did.  
  
"Inuyasha when I get out of here, you are going to regret even being born" Sesshomaru growled trying to get the bird out of his hair.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Girls should we help them?" Kagome smirked, she was going to make this as long as possible making them beg to get out.  
  
"Only Sesshomaru and Miroku, they probably didn't do anything" Rin and Sango added in.  
  
After getting Sesshomaru and Miroku out, all five of them headed back to the the tree to eat some lunch.  
  
"Hey wait! what about me?" Inuyasha screamed calling after the group only to get a mouthful of sand.  
  
A small little girl sat by him holding a small red pail, wearing a toothless smile.  
  
"What was that for?" he glared at the little girl, but the girl only smiled in response picking up a big crab and dropping it on his face and running away to leave Inuyasha in pain.  
  
Inuyasha sneezed and the crab raised his claws and........  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
-----  
  
"Guys did you hear that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh oh" they chorused.  
  
They had forgotten about Inuyasha, Kagome stood up getting a plate of food.  
  
She stared at the boy who hilariously had all these stinging red pinch marks on her face, "What happened to you?"  
  
"What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I TASTED SAND, GOT PINCHED BY A CRAB SEVERAL TIMES AND NEARLY STARVED TO DEATH" He screeched flailing his arms around.  
  
Kagome blinked, "You know you could of just got out in the first place" she said calmly staring at his antics.  
  
"I WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!" he boomed putting on a scowl.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome had finally gotten Inuyasha out and gave him his lunch which he missed by the way. Inuyasha had finally forgived her and they decided to swim a little bit since they didn't earlier.  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru stood on the sidelines talking while Sango slapped Miroku for being the pervert he was and asking his oh so favorite to some of the girls on the beach. Some girls giggled or some boyfriends gave him black eyes, make that two black eyes.  
  
Kagome swam with Inuyasha, while trying to drown him but somehow she was the one being pushed under water.  
  
After getting their shares of drowning, Kagome and Inuyasha swam back to shore to join Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You still haven't told me what New years Eve is" She reminded him.  
  
Sango sputtered, "What person wouldn't know what New Years Eve is?"  
  
"A humanoid named Kagome to be exact" Sesshomaru added.  
  
"You're the million dollar humanoid everybody's been clamoring about?" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome nodded in response, "Didn't you know?"  
  
"Anyway New years Eve is the day we celebrate the end of the year and beginning of a new year, we have fireworks and food and stuff" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So your a humanoid?" Sango and Rin asked ignoring Inuyasha completely.  
  
-----  
  
The sky darkened and they moved all their stuff near the shore, to watch the fireworks show.  
  
The sky lit up with colors and booms filled the silence, Kagome squealed hugging Inuyasha. "It's so pretty!, Inuyasha looked at all the colors" She chirped pointing to the the sky. Inuyasha blushed, her chest was pressing to his face as she bounced up and down.  
  
Kagome finally noticed the position they were in as slinked back next to Sango, she blushed placing a hand on her cheeks to cover the reddish hue staining her cheeks.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin saw everything sharing a secret smile well only Rin, Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru cracked only half a smile being the ice block he is.  
  
They continued to watch to sky as the finale started, The sky started to flicker even brighter than before cascading the sky in a color and light. They all stared in awe until the last final flicker ending with a loud boom.  
  
They all gathered their stuff and packed it into the car, filing into the car in the process.  
  
Kagome followed trailing behind, she ran up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks... for everything" She whispered planting a small kiss on his cheek before running up to front.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, somehow she was way more different than Kikyo.  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
How was that? A little spark between Inuyasha and Kagome :) Review please this is my present to you:)  
  
A special thanks to:  
  
San san as herself  
  
Winter sonata  
  
Evilbunnies1  
  
Lavender Valentine 


	6. Kagome: a savior and a school girl?

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: I haven't updated in like three days, I'm sorry very sorry I've been focusing on my other fic in anime spiral, It's called Shinjite and I'm under then pen name Yume No Kakera. So it you want please check it out.  
  
In other news, this story will take a huge turn and Kagome will living a bit differently than before but she'll still serve Inuyasha and The Akuma family so don't worry. I might not continue taking a crossroad because I ahve no idea for the next chapter or how this story is going to come together. So if you have any ideas for this or any of my fics please email me at: the_darker_side_of_heart@hotmail.com  
  
Enough of my useless talk and on with the chapter!  
  
bBeyond the wiring/b  
  
bChapter six/b  
  
bKagome: a savior and a school girl?/b  
  
Kagome tiredly made her way down the hall turning of all the lights as she went, today was very tiring and she promised to turn off all the lights before going to bed. Rin and Sango went on a tirade on the whole 'humanoid' issue they practically chased her around the mansion before Sesshomaru occupied Rin and Miroku 'occupied' Sango.  
  
She went into the kitchen to make sure all the lights were turned off too, then she heard it. The shuffling of feet on the tile and hushed whispers of men, She heard one paticular word 'Inuyasha'.  
  
She hurried out of tht kitchen and down the hall to Inuyasha's room, Master Inuyasha was in danger ans she had to hurry. Who were those men and what did they want with Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome turned the door knob slowly so she wouldn't attract attention, She gasped men dressed in black surrounded Inuyasha's bed. One holding a gun to his head, while they tied rope to his hands and feet. Inuyasha voice muffled by a gag that was stuffed in his mouth, he struggled to get free but no avail.  
  
Silently she crept behind the men knocking them out directly so they woudn't cause interference and warn the man holding the gun to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha gave a little muffled cry Kagome gave him assuring glance, holding a finger to her mouth. Ever so slowly placed a hand behind the man's neck and brang it down, causing him to faint. She kicked the gun out his limp hand and kicked the man to the side. She untied the ropes binded to his hands and feet and pulled the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"T-thanks"He said, breathlessly.  
  
The door sprang open and Inutashio and Sesshomaru came into the room, Kagome pointed to the unconcious men on the floor. They nodded in a silent understanding as Inutashio pulled out his cellphone.  
  
Soon the cops came to take care of the unconcious men and some that tried to escape from the mansion.  
  
"Kagome if it weren't for you my son wouldn't be alive today so I have another favor to ask of you"Inutashio's voice sounded as if he was pleading to her.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"can you serve as Inuyasha's bodyguard for the time remaining but you will have to enroll in his school and you have to follow him everywhere"  
  
"Everywhere?" Kagome raised a brow, what if he had to go to the bathroom or take a shower. Would she have to follow him there  
  
Inutashio cleared his throat, "Except the bathroom and the shower"  
  
"You'll also be assigned the same classes as him so you won't have a problem with anything. I already explained it with the principle and the schedule adminstrator. You'll be starting tomorrow and your school uniform and your backpack is in your room. And every morning you wait for Inuyasha by the garage"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, What would school be like? Would she make friends as well?  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's screams as he talked to his father, 'oh well more chances for revenge' She thought smugly.  
  
"Wench is it true what my dad said about you coming to school with me" Inuyasha's voice sounded at the other side of the hall. She turned around slowly and nodded giving Inuyasha a smug smile.  
  
She decided to retire to bed after a night of saving Inuyasha she was beat, she slid into the covers as  
  
her her vision darkened and her systems suspended.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of the repeated beeping of a alarm clock? As a reflex she slammed her hand on the alarm clock button. Maybe she hung around Inuyasha too much?  
  
She stared at the herself in the mirror, she was dressed in white sweatshirt like top with black cuffs and the school emblem in the left side of her shirt. A black tie hung around her neck with the school emblem sewn into the tie. And a skirt with a plaid design on it which reached up to her mid-thigh. She finished the outfit with a blue ribbon the was placed next to her outfit. The maids volunteered to her make-up particularly Sango and Rin. After adding some lip gloss, mascara and a little light blue eye- shadow. She slipped on her black loafers and slung her backpack over her shoulder, she was ready to go.  
  
She headed to the garage to wait for Inuyasha who probably was going to take forever.  
  
When finally made his entrance he tosses something to her before opening the limo door and slamming it shut. She blinked, that was rather rude.  
  
She followed suit telling him to scoot over, he obliged moving all the way to the other side of the limo.  
  
"Why did you give me shades?"  
  
"As a thank you present for last night and so you don't embarass me in school, wear them" he replied avoiding eye-contact.  
  
Kagome fumed silently  
  
She pulled a lock of his ebony hair, "Are you saying I'm ugly!"  
  
"Hey watch the merchandise!" Kagome snorted "ugly"  
  
She didn't reply instead she would show him how much ugly she could be no pun intended. She slipped on the shades ignoring Inuyasha for the rest of the ride.  
  
The limo screeched to a stop in front of Hikari private academy. Kagome stepped out then Inuyasha, she stood on the sidewalk waiting for Inuyasha. Since she was his bodyguard and wherever he went she followed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Come on wench, we've got to go meet Miroku at homeroom" He said hastily pratically dragging her with him, his group of fan girls following.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome stood next to Inuyasha with a clueless expression on her face, Miroku was running around groping girls and they didn't seem to mind at all. They just giggled and kissed his cheek, and Miroku's trademark grin appeared. Kagome's eyebrow ticked, she felt a hand inching it's way down under. She did what she would normally do, she slapped him. Miroku responsed with a goofy grin rubbing the handprint on his left cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, who's the new girl?" he asked scaling Kagome up and down.  
  
Inuyasha whacked him on the head,"It's Kagome, you dolt"  
  
Miroku quickly recovered kneeling on one leg clasping Kagome's hands with his, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
A vein popped on Kagome's forehead, a slap echoed through out the school with the usual shrieking of 'hentai!'  
  
"Hey guys!"a voice chirped tapping Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hi?"  
  
"B-but the mansion and ..."  
  
"Kagome it's okay, I'm supposed to be here. They let me go to school, why do think I always disappear after seven and come back at three?" she interupted.  
  
"Oh" Her cheeks flushed in embarassment, Sango had a point.  
  
The bell rang, the crowds of students heading for the buildings. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist dragging her through the flow of students.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Yume-chan is happy when people review her fic so please make yume-chan happy by reviewing 


	7. School and in a deep sleep

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: Welcome to the seventh chapter of Beyond the wiring, today we're going to make Kagome suffer the wrath of school. Kagome is considerably smarter but we'll just have to find out what happens shall we?  
  
I feel refreshed and very very happy, please check out the short but very fufilling chapter of crossroads, just so you know I updated. :]  
  
Also, pretty soon I'm going to post a Mir/San pairing fic, I'm just soaring on inspiration these days. And if you have any ideas for any of my fics please send them to the_darker_side_of_heart@hotmail.com.  
  
Enough of my useless ramble and onwards with the story!  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter seven  
  
School and in a deep sleep  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha trying to avoid all the stares she was getting from boys and girls alike, she turned to Inuyasha a nervous look on her face. Setting her jaw in determination, she stared right back fending off their glares and stares. (A/N:Hey it rhymes!)  
  
Just then the teacher waltzed into the room his appearance frazzled and untame, Kagome sat there agape.  
  
What happened to the poor man?  
  
He looked like he went through a tornade, quietly she turned to Inuyasha with a puzzled look on her face. Inuyasha only mouthed what looked like 'I'll tell you later, turn around stupid'  
  
"Class, we have a new student please stand up Miss. Higurashi"  
  
Kagome shyly stood up staring at her feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She fumbled with the hem of her skirt trying to ignore the jeers and catcalls she recieved from the boys and glares she received from the girls.  
  
"Ah! Shaddap"  
  
Kagome turned around quickly facing Inuyasha, did he just defend her?  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile, Inuyasha returned the smile giving her a wink. 'He did' she thought happily, 'Maybe he isn't such a jerk after all'  
  
The girls were jealous the boys were just plain speechless, did Inuyasha the school tough guy/popular jock just defend the new girl? But didn't he have a thing with the presidents daughter, Kikyo Takara?  
  
Kagome sat back in her seat noticing all the of looks she and Inuyasha received, "You heard the guy shut up, turn around, and mind your own business!"with that said she gave a smug smile winking at Inuyasha.  
  
*Ring*  
  
The bell rang signaling homeroom was over and period one began, she followed Inuyasha around like a lost puppy hanging around wherever he went.  
  
Kagome sat in the back next to Inuyasha, warily watching the teacher write calculus on the white board. The class groaned everybody knew Saitoji- sensei's calculus was one of the hardest courses in the year. Kagome blinked, what was everybody groaning about?  
  
The equations on the board seemed easy enough, what was the problem?  
  
"Kagome please solve the equation on the board"  
  
Kagome grudgingly got up from her desk and headed to the board, she took the marker out of Saitoji-sensei's waiting hand. Her eyes focusing on the equation and within minutes she was done. He was stunned, she had gotten the equation correct and her explaination was ethreal it looked like something out of einstein's book.  
  
"Correct, Higurashi"  
  
Inuyasha sat unamazed, knowing Kagome he knew she'd pull something like this after all she was a humanoid and like his father said, "Kagome comes with a data bank filled with incredible information that even we humans didn't know"  
  
Kagome sat back her seat with a bored expression on her face, was this really what school was like? No wonder people hated it, it was downright boring she thought the mansion was more interesting than this and maybe the washing machine incident that happened a while ago.(A/N: Kagome thinks like lavender *-*;)  
  
Kagome was brought of out her reverie by the ringing of the bell, she stood up waiting for Inuyasha to lead her to her next class.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Inuyasha dragged her across the campus and into a large building pushing her into the girls locker room.  
  
"In your bag there is a uniform change into that"  
  
Kagome did what she was told staring at her reflection in the girl's locker room mirror, clad in a loose dreay shirt that had the school's logo and navy blue shorts that ended two inches above her knee. Her hair tied into a high ponytail, her navy blue ribbon adorning it.  
  
She filed out with the rest of the girls and headed into middle of the gym where everybody else was, they handed out bows and a quil of arrows to everybody.  
  
She arched a brow, 'Archery? I guess this must be what they call physical education or P.E?'  
  
"Archery very simple but the number one rule don't aim at anyone or anything except the targets. B.E.G.I.N!"  
  
Kagome readied her bow ready to shoot when a arrow got to the target first, she faced the direction where the arrow came from. Only to lock with those oh-so familiar michevious amber eyes, she smirked 'this is war'  
  
Kagome looked at the bow in her hands, how would she compete if she didn't know how?  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder, "I can teach you if you want, so how bout it?"  
  
She nodded, blushing on the sudden contact as he postioned her body to shoot, he went postioned his arms with his own and showed her how to use the bow. He wrapped his arms around her body lifting her arms and guiding them. He pulled his arms back and told her to let go the target hitting dead center.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha" (A/N: You guys were wondering who 'he' was?)  
  
Inuyasha blushed, he remembered the contact and wrapping his arms around........Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
'Get your mind out of the gutter' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome flashed him a wicked smile, she postioned herself just like he told her too and pulled back her hand and released the arrow spliting the other arrow and hitting the bullseye. She gave a triumphant smirk, 'beat that Inuyasha!'  
  
This continued on until the bell rang, Kagome scowled somehow she would beat him they were still tied and they needed a tie-breaker. She came out of the locker room changed and soaking wet, Inuyasha's fangirls from her previous classes decided to pour a bucket of ice cold water on her as some sort of warning to stay away from their 'beloved Inuyasha'.  
  
She wasn't a happy camper when Inuyasha asked her what was wrong she only scowled and pointed to a bunch of of giggling girls giving Inuyasha what looked like a seductive look. They only arched a brow and laughed at the girls poor attempt to lure him to them.  
  
Inuyasha stared worriedly at Kagome's soaking form and well the fabric was clinging to every curve and you could see through her shirt since it was white.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm fine" she whispered  
  
"But I can see right through your shirt" He whispered back. Kagome blushed crossing her arms over chest protectively. Inuyasha handed her his blazer, a reddish tinge spreading to his cheeks. She gratefully took it wrapping it around her wet figure.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Feh"  
  
She rolled her eyes, typical Inuyasha being the usual jerk he is but somehow it didn't bother her as much as before.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha we haven't settled out score yet"  
  
"Fine how bout we race after school in the track field whoever wins will have to be his or her slave for a week" he declared.  
  
"Fine remind your dad that you lost a bet so I don't get in trouble" She added playful wagging her finger.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "In your dreams wench"  
  
Kagome sighed, there he was with the whole wench thing again was it so hard to say her real name. That got her thinking why did they called her Higurashi was that her last name?  
  
"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"(A/N: Gotta love that quote)  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"hn?"  
  
"Do you know anybody with the name Higurashi?"  
  
"It was Kikyo's middle name.." he replied his eyes glazed over with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"Oh..." Her voice faltered, did Inutashio do this on purpose? Why did she have Kikyo's middle name as her last name? Maybe it was just a mistake......But still why was registered under her deceased counter-parts middle name. Why was she always reminded of Kikyo wherever she went she was reminded of her. She felt so distant from them she wouldn't exist beside them if she didn't die.....it made her think she was just a replacement of someone who was long gone someone who she was made after but she was someone else someone different...  
  
"Kagome? come on we've got third period" Inuyasha's voice cutting though her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah let's go then"  
  
Inuyasha followed after her puzzled, Was it something he said?  
  
Inuyasha walked into the classroom his hands stuffed into his pockets, Kagome trailing close behind.  
  
They sat at the table in the back waiting for the class to begin, The teacher greeted them handing out sketching paper and charcoal pieces to draw with. Kagome stared at them quizzically, before picking up the charcoal and began to glide it across the paper adding a few strokes here or there. After a few minutes she was finished setting the charcoal to the side, meekly trying to cover up her work only to smear the charcoal.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed it from under she closed arms to look at her questionly, she drew me with dog ears?  
  
'It reminds me of a legend I once heard when I was a child of the dog demon, the priestess, and the school girl who over came time.' he thought staring at the paper as if recalling a memory.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his paper and picked up the charcoal unaware of what he was really doing, when he finished he set down his chalk and looked at his drawing. On one side there was Kikyo in miko robes and on the other there was Kagome sitting on a well holding a bow and a quils of arrows.  
  
Kagome stared at the paper with the utmost suprise, I drew him and he drew me and Kikyo.......  
  
It drove her to her previous thoughts....Was she only a replacement.......Why was she always reminded of Kikyo?.....  
  
Kagome shook those thoughts away hearing the praise from the art teacher, "Beautiful work Kagome, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh thank you" Kagome said softly bowing slightly.  
  
She sat quietly for the rest of the period, waiting foe class to be done silently wishing the period would end soon. Her wish was granted as she headed out the door waiting for Inuyasha to file out so she'd know where she had to go next or what they would do next.  
  
She watched Inuyasha's figure manuever his way through the crowds, she pushed her way through the hall only to watch him go into the bathroom. She leaned against one the lockers waiting for Inuyasha to come out.  
  
"Hey babe would ya mind getting off my locker for a bit?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. She turned around sharply coming face to face with Kouga. "Ah you must be the new girl?" Kouga smiled clasping her hands with his, "You will be my new woman"  
  
"I don't even know you" she hissed harshly detatching arms from him.  
  
"You don't know how to keep your hands to your self huh Kouga?" Inuyasha said smugly pushing Kagome behind him.  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Inuyasha walked away with Kagome close behind, leaving Kouga to ponder. He would get the new girl no matter what it took. Kouga smirked he would challenge Inuyasha for it, he knew that dog breath couldn't resist a challenge. But what would the challenge be?  
  
-----  
  
Kagome yawned tiredly sleeping on the cafeteria table not bothering to eat. Sango glanced at Kagome worriedly seeing her friend in exhausted condition.  
  
"S'okay I fine" her words slurred  
  
With one last yawn, her systems suspended putting her into a deep sleep. After lunch Kagome still wouldn't wake up and lunch was almost over. (A/N: Please don't hate me duck and cover *hides in bomb shell AHHH the evil marshmallows!!!)  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Sango shook her trying to wake her up, Sango expressioned turned from worried to panicked as continued to shake her.  
  
She didn't respond they only heard her systems give whirring sounds and beeps, Inuyasha carried her bridal style and dashed to the office.  
  
"Call my father" he barked.  
  
The secretary scurried to the principle's office, obviously questioning wether to call his father or not, the secretary came out a few minutes later her hair a bit frazzled.  
  
"Please come in"  
  
Inuyasha hastily came in trying not to drop Kagome's limp body, brushing a strand of hair away from her face he turned to face the principle.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" She asked.  
  
"Principle Kaede, can you call my father he might know what to do"  
  
"Sure"  
  
She quickly dialed the phone while fumbling the phone cord. "Hello Inutashio Higurashi has fainted do ye know what to do with her?"  
  
"Bring her and my son home"  
  
"Okay,bye"  
  
"Inuyasha a limo is going to pick you up and bring ye home, don't worry you'll be excused from ye classes"  
  
He nodded in agreement cradling Kagome in his arms, he thanked Kaede before heading out the office to wait in the parking lot.  
  
A limo halted in front of him beeping him to get in, he obliged stepping in. He placed Kagome on the seat wondering why she wouldn't wake up.  
  
He stared at passing scenery, hoping they would get back home faster.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if it's a bit rushed and kind of messy I've been awake and been typing for three hours. Sorry I ended it too early but I wanted to cut it short. :) I am EBIL HAHHAHA 


	8. memories, facades, the perfect human bei...

Beyond the wiring  
  
A/N: Ugh, welcome to the eight chapter of Beyond the wiring *sneezes* and Kagome 'sick' and so I am I.*Runs to get another tissue box* Anyway I hope you liked the big turn in this story, I have nothing to say so on with the story *sneezes* Oh and by the way don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takashi does...  
  
Beyond the wiring  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Memories, facades, the perfect human being  
  
Inuyasha hurriedly picked up Kagome's limp body and shut the limo door behind him. He fished the keys from his pants pocket being careful not to drop her. The door swung open and Jaken appeared looking toadier than ever.  
  
"What are you doing standing there? Get my father!" he barked clearly agitated because of Jaken's stupidity who probably didn't notice a unconcious Kagome in his arms.  
  
Jaken dashed off to fetch Inutashio not bothering to welcome Inuyasha in. Inuyasha walked in kicking the door closed. Inutashio sauntered in nodding at Inuyasha to follow him, He walked beside his father impatiently wondering where the hell where they going. They stopped in front of Kagome's room where Naraku was waiting, annoyance clearly written on his face. (A/N: Pptthh! not like his face is already annoying)  
  
"Place her on her bed"  
  
Unwillingly he placed her on the bed brushing away a strand of bluish black hair away from her face. He glanced at her one last time before backing away to let Naraku fix her or whatever.  
  
But Inuyasha knew if he ever did anything besides fix her he'd give him a piece of his mind and a good sock in the face and even his father couldn't stop him.  
  
Naraku pulled out a steel cutter from his side pocket, gently placing it against her 'skin'. Kagome somewhat winced as if she was in pain as he glided the blade across her skin. He peeled away the skin revealing a small opening which was screwed shut with a keypad with numbers on it. He tapped on the keypad lightly, the numbers '2031145' flashed red in the small screen beside the it. It slowly opened revealing cable ports of different sizes and shapes.  
  
He took out his laptop connecting a wire from his laptop to the port in Kagome's wrist. The sound of the laptop keyboard tapping and the repeated whirrs and beeps were enough to drive Inuyasha crazy.  
  
Naraku's eyebrows furrowed the screen flashing before his very eyes; there were so many errors in her system; cables that needed to be rerouted; programs that needed to be rebooted and files he had to sort through.  
  
Damn.  
  
Inuyasha growled with impatience, what was taking so long?  
  
Naraku turned around setting his laptop on the a empty space on the bed. He drove a hand through his long black hair, a sigh of fustration escaped his lips.  
  
"It seems that there are too many complications with her system and I would have to bring her with me to fix her because of the lack of proper tools. But it would take me a whole day to start up everything again and reroute all the cables."  
  
"What we can't do tha-"  
  
"Of course so you will be returning her wednesday?"Inutashio interrupted sending Inuyasha a stern look.  
  
Inuyasha stood there quiet knowing if he said anymore he'd be punished by his father for disobeying him.  
  
'What happened to protecting Kagome and even father couldn't stop you??' his mind lectured rambling on about stupid black-haired freaks named Naraku and sleeping beauty snoozing on her bed.  
  
'Shut up!' he mentally screamed trying to get that annoying voice out of her head. But the voice was still there jeering at him for being a wimp and a daddy's boy. Inuyasha, enraged by the voice in his head stormed out of the room to get some air.  
  
He leaned against the balcony, the small ears atop his headed twitched slightly. Kagome never seemed to mind the ears atop his head in fact it seemed like she never noticed them at all. Kikyo despised them forcing him to wear hats in public saying it would embarass her and make it seem like she was dating a birth defect case. (A/N: I cried after I typed that it was hard to type it I pratically crashed after reading it *Ducks rotten tomatoes* Please don't hate me *Sobs under desk*)  
  
It was the one thing he could never figure out as to why Kikyou hated his ears so much. Others thought they were cool or cute but she seemed to think of them differently.  
  
Kikyou.  
  
How did you die?  
  
Was it my fault?  
  
That you cursed my name under your breath when we around others. When it seemed that I was a freak in your eyes. What happened to the Kikyou I knew when we were children, the one who didn't care what others thought. The one who was kind to others the one who didn't hide in a facade to fool others and turn them away from the real you. (A/N: This shows some character of Kikyou but this was after Kikyou changed.)  
  
Inuyasha broke out of his reverie seeing Naraku's car pull out of the driveway and head towards the gate. With one last glance he went back inside shutting the balcony door closed.  
  
Sango's figure appeared in the door, a worried expression etched on her face. And that's when he was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Where's Kagome she wasn't in her room? Did someone take her? Was she alright?"  
  
Sango rambled on and on not noticing the irritated look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha didn't speak he just walked away leaving Sango dumbfounded in the door way. Leaving one question in Sango's mind, What was his problem?  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to speak with Sango for now he just needed to be alone.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Would she be okay?  
  
But he couldn't help but think that she was something more than just a humanoid something ethreal something human. There was something he didn't understand about Kagome was her personality, she reminded him of the child- like innocence Kikyou once held. There was something about Kagome that cast her among the rest the fact that she seemed human than us all.  
  
He shook his head, why was he worrying about something that wasn't alive at all but why didn't it bother him that she was what she was. He only seemed to notice what Kagome really was, a machine designed to act and think like a human. More human than real humans themselves someone perfected to be the perfect human being. Kagome was the perfect human being if so was there such a thing as a perfect human being?  
  
Inuyasha brushed his thoughts aside confusion clouding his amber eyes. With one last shake of his head he continued down the corridor still pondering the questions unanswered.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome stirred, a familiar voice rung in her ears the same sinister vouce she heard when she woke up for the first time. She came face to face with those same crimson eyes filled with malice.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?" she spat distastefully sending Naraku a menacing glare.  
  
"Dear Kagome, I've only come to repair your systems because of your carelessness"  
  
Kagome only tossed her head with her nose in the air with one hand giving him the birdie.  
  
"Fuck off Naraku-Dear"  
  
"My my such vulgarity, I wouldn't be suprised since you spend most of your time with that mutt"  
  
Kagome growled nobody and she meant nobody would ever talk about Inuyasha like that ever since they had been civil to each other she had seen him in a different light.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Aww.. is little Kagome protecting lover-boy? You know he'd never love you back because of what you are" He jeered lifting up her chin with his hand.  
  
Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as he continued to tease her but it wasn't that that saddened her it was the fact that Naraku was right. Inuyasha would never love her for what she was, a hunk of metal as he put it was as simple as that. She blinked back tears hoping Naraku wouldn't see.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened as the tears made it's way down her cheeks. Was that tears? He stepped back astonished by his discovery.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head up, a pained look clouded her usual cheerful features. A fresh batch of tears cascaded down her cheeks glistening in the light.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry it wasn't longer Gomen gomen But i might take longer updating because of the building of horrors called school. So review and I'll try to get the next chapter typed and posted faster than this one. :) 


	9. emotions and quiet reunion

Beyond the wiring 

A/N: I'd never think I'd get this far with this fic usually I'm the one to think about it and not know what to do for the next chapter. Let's just say I run on short-lived inspiration, very odd I know but it's the truth and nothing but the truth. I'd like to thank you for all of your reviews and I didn't mention this in the last chapter. 

Thank you to Lavender valentine and ChristyKay my fan fiction idols I hope to become like you guys some day and I owe it to them for reviewing mostly every chapter. 

But I love all ya'll guys reviewing you make my day a better one so don't think you go unnoticed. If it wasn't for you my inspiration would be long gone and there would never be a chapter nine. So once again thank you for all of your reviews. 

I have noticed that I have a tendency to have grammatical errors well since I use word pad because of my stupid computer spacing out on me. *Grumbles* And as you know it doesn't have spell check (what kind of typing program doesn't have spell-check? *gasps* runs around preaching about spell-check) And because my other typing program decided to hate me now. -_-; 

In conclusion thank you to all of my reviewers, sorry for my spelling mistakes and I just plain hate word pad and my computer. Oh and by the way this chapter it will be a bit more vivid and detailed than the last. You'll know why :] I'll try to do some review shout outs or questions you'd like answered. If I have time that is :] 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takashi 

**Beyond the wiring**

**Chapter nine**

**Emotions and A Quiet Reunion**

.::Inuyasha dream sequence::. 

Inuyasha watched the scene lay outbefore him, Kagome figure stood mere inches away from Naraku; her face casted a hateful glare mostly directed at Naraku. 

"Shut up" 

"Aw.. is little Kagome protecting lover-boy? you know he will never love you for what you are" Naraku jeered cupping her chin in his hands. 

Kagome slumped to the ground tears staining her face, she hated to admit it but Naraku was right. He would never love her for what she really was a copy of someone he loved and his family's house maid. Like they say 'Truth hurts'what is even possible to have such feelings? 

She held a hand up to her heart, pain residing there. What was happening to her? 

It was if she was experiencing heart-break for the first time, the very same feeling she had during her excursion at school with Inuyasha. She felt her shatter like broken glass unable to pick up the pieces. The truth weighed her down tuggingat her heart strings.For once in her life she felt helpless, unable to do anything. 

"What are you?" 

A fresh batch of tears cascaded down her cheeks glistening in the light. 

"I don't know" 

Inuyasha stepped back unable to face the truth that was Kagome. 

.::End dream sequence::. 

"Kagome!" 

Inuyasha sprang up wiping the cold sweat gathering on his forehead breathing ragged breaths, he pulled away the covers rushing to the bathroom. He splashed the ice cold water on his face hoping to erase the fragments of the dreams incased in his head. He wanted to forget it but it seemed so real that it scared him. 

Could it be true? 

He shook his head, she couldn't be anymore than humanoid; he'd seen Naraku work and all he saw was wires and computer stuff.It was just one of those one time things but something felt very real about the dream and it was worming it's way through his mind. 

He made his way back to his bed pulling the covers over his head having no will to contemplate on his frighteningly real dreams. 

He awoke a few hours later, staring at the flashing red digits on his alarm clock. 

'6:45' 

He tossed away the covers rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he didn't really get enough sleep anyway and it wouldn't make any much of a difference. 

He walked into the parlor with his dog boxers, wrinkled tank top and hair that looked like he ran into a hurricane. While many of the younger maids giggles the older ones sighed, 'When would Master Inuyasha learn to never parade in his undergarments.' 

"Dear brother I suggest you get dressed it would be very disrespectful if you were to go around the mansion in that" Sesshomaru commented indignantly. 

Inuyasha tossed his head and marched down the hall to 'properly clothe' himself. He headed to the shower seeing that one of his 'other' maids had prepared his uniform for him. He emerged out of the bathroom thirty minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. His damp hair wetting the floor. 

After getting dressed he grabbed his backpack and tossed it in one of the parlor couches while making his way to the dining room. 

He sat at the table digging into the food with out either of the occupants consent. Sesshomaru snorted, his father continued to read the newspaper while his mother just continued to stare at him. 

"Inuyasha manners" she chided sending him a small smile. 

"Yes mother" 

Obediently, he straightened his back and using his fork instead of his hand. 

He finished up his breakfast noticing the small hand of the dining room clock moving closer to the six. He rushed to the parlor grabbing his backpack before speeding out the front door. 

The three stared at the empty space where Inuyasha sat, didn't he notice that the clock was 

twenty minutes early? 

Oh well at least he can get to school earlier...... 

The stopped in front of school apparently hardly anybody was there, he stepped out cursing to himself again. He had done it again, he went to school early because the clock was early again. 

'Damn' 

Inuyasha closed the door giving the limo driver a quick nod and the limo sped off. He hoped he could find Miroku since he always comes early to find some ladies. It would be close to impossible to find him, he'd be too busy chasing girls or escaping from his rabid fan club or getting knocked out. 

He turned around quickly feeling a light tap on the shoulder only to come face to face with Sango who seemed peeved about something.(A/N: Hmm... wonder what maybe it had something to with yesterday) 

"Well...do you _feel _like answering my questions?" she seethed hints of annoyance in her voice 

"Keh! Kagome is with Naraku, he's going to fix her and bring her back today so don't worry. Now that questions are done let's go find Miroku" 

Sango blinked, why was Inuyasha in such a hurry? Was it something she said? 

Soon flocks of students came filling the front lawn as Inuyasha and Sango searched for Miroku. It always seemed to be one of those days..... 

----- 

Kagome sat in the back seat of Naraku's car silently wishing she reach home already. Last nights events were vivid and Naraku's words seemed to make the pain grow. She hadn't spoke a word to Naraku nor did she to Kaugra and Kanna who attempted to cheer her up. All she wanted to do was run into Inuyasha arms and tell him everything thinking all of it was a lie. But all she could do was dream there was nothing left for her, Inuyasha seemed to be everything she had for the last two months. She strived on it like it was her last lifeline. 

The car screeched to a stop as the mansion doors came into view, oh how she longed to come back instead of the dreadful lab where she had resided. 

She flung the car door behind her noisily slamming it closed, her hands clutched the door handles. The feeling of nostalgia washing over her as she turned the knob hearing the familiar sounds of the maids bustling and the clattering of pots and pans. She was truly home where she truly belonged. 

'Home is where my heart is.....' 

Confidently she pushed the door opened, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips. 

Kagome walked slowly taking in the sights, sounds, and people of the place she called home. Oh how it felt good to be home, it was funny how one day made you miss home so much. 

Kagome turned around the bend bumping into a solid figure, Mrs.Akuma who answered with a smile. "Nice to see you dear, are you feeling better?" 

She nodded shifting uneasily between her feet, she hoped that she didn't worry them too much. 

"Inuyasha was quite worried actually when he brought you home in his arms, he looked rather distraught" 

Kagome blinked, why would Inuyasha worry about her? 

Mrs. Akuma gave Kagome a small squeeze on the shoulder before continuing her way down the hall. 

Kagome looked back on her recent thoughts, the question is why would Inuyasha be worried about someone like her? Someone who wasn't alive someone who didn't have lift beating in them. She was only a mere replica of something that once was... 

The mansion was quiet, it's occupants busily working and Kagome sat in her room restless. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she stood up dressing her maid outfit. She work even if they refused, apparently they had given her a day off because of her so-called condition. 

All the chores were done and to top it all off mostly all the maids were on break or sleeping. Only leaving Kagome to do one thing, relax in the garden and wait for Inuyasha to come home since it was only one o'clock and Inuyasha didn't arrive till three. 

She sat under the shade of the Sakura tree, soft baby pink petals gracefully falling to the ground. Kagome smiled as one lone pink sakura petal fell into the palm into her hand, no matter how horrible she felt somehow nature seemed to put her to peace. She sang softly a content look graced her face. 

Hontou ne taisetsu na 

Mono igai subete sutete 

Shimaetara ii no ne 

Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de 

She heard Inuyasha sing it once taking a immediate liking to tune and it's lyrics. She continued to sing not noticing the amber eyes watching her from behind. She held out her hand watching the petals glide softly out of her hands. 

Inuyasha watched in awe, so much gentleness she had expressed in such a simple gesture. Was she a humanoid as so many believed, she more human than anyone even Kikyo hadn't shown this much emotion even when she was her old self. That song where had she learned that? 

He must of probably heard her sing and picked up the song, her voice was soft and light. It brought him to peace hearing her gentle voice. 

He took a step forward his shoes stepping on some leaves making a crunching sound startling the humanoid girl. She turned around sharply a startled look marring her once content face. 

Kagome came face to face with those same amber eyes she had come to miss. She stood up striding over to Inuyasha. she had to face him feelings or not she still had obligations and her 'friendship' with him. It was all she would ever be might as well get used to it. 

They both stood face to face not uttering a single word taking comfort in each others presence. 

"Inuyasha.." her voice uneasy but her eyes held so much more so many emotions. 

Uncertainty...Loneliness...Pain...Doubt...Love 

Inuyasha saw it all, every single emotion that ran through her eyes that exact moment. 

A/N: A bit longer and good news I got Lotus for my computer so I have spell-check and all these other nifty features. I thank you guys for your reviews but I decided to not to do a review section since I have another thing to type on the computer and I won't have time to do it. Four and a half pages pretty long ....well I think so since I've working on this for the past two days because of my laziness. Thank you for reading and review??? 


	10. Under the sakura tree

Beyond the wiring 

A/N: Gee haven't seen the verdana font in a while it seemed like weeks that I haven't updated, and I've been focusing on my Xanga site. So sorry for the delay and I reread the last chapter and I almost destroyed my keyboard because of all grammatical errors. I am such a idiot...I'd like to thank the readers who reviewed the story and the ones who just read it. And If you are new to this story I welcome and please enjoy the ride. This chapter will focus on Kagome and Inuyasha mostly and I'm wondering how I'm going to fit Sango and Miroku in this story. I'll just have to squeeze them in the story line (literally). Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. *Bows and showers readers with balloon yo-yo's* I got one meself 

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha series yet *Runs away from copyright feds* 

**Beyond the wiring **

**Chapter 10**

**Under the Sakura tree **

Amber clashed with caldet. 

For what seemed like hours, they broke each others gaze turmoil slowly building between the two. Who seemed speechless at the moment, neither saying a word. 

'He will never love you for what you are' 

Naraku's words flashed in her mind, engraving itself into her mind bringing the pain she had felt the day before. The feeling of heartbreak washing over her, tears slowly building in her eyes. She lowered her head shielding her face from Inuyasha's view, she wouldn't let him see her cry. 

Inuyasha stood there silently gazing into her eyes, watching the feeling of pain fill her misty-blue eyes. He saw the tears that welded in her eyes, before lowering her head. 

Why was she crying? 

Was it even possible for her to cry, she wasn't a humanoid at all neither was she human? 

Before he even had a chance to speak, she took off running towards the garden entrance. He ran after her trailing closely behind her. He ran even faster in determination to catch up to the 'girl', he burst forward his arms circling her waist slowing her down. They stood in the hallway, trying to catch their breath. 

Kagome jerked out of his arms turning around to face him, tears sliding down her cheeks. The pain seemed to throb even more, pounding in sync with her heartbeat. 

Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. 

She bit her lip, silently wishing the pain, she had tried to shun the day before to disappear. She choked a sob seeing the questioning glance Inuyasha shot at her, he would never understand even if she told him. She broke into her dash once more speeding around the corner, relieved that Inuyasha hadn't followed her. She reached her room, closing the door and locking it leaning against the door. 

Hearing a thud on the other side of the door left her wondering why Inuyasha had insisted on following her. Maybe...maybe...No he'd would never care for someone like _her_. 

"Kagome?" 

She shook her head quietly listening to Inuyasha's words, leaving a hand to rest at her heart the pain slowly beginning to fade away. 

"I'm sorry" 

Disbelief struck her, as she sat there at the other side of the door as Inuyasha apologized to her for something he didn't do. 

A part of her wanted her to fling the door open and tell him everything and say it wasn't his fault, the other part of her wanted to curl up in the corner of her room and die. 

"Why?" She whispered. 

She didn't receive a reply, as the door knob rattled before slowly turning clockwise. The door opened, Inuyasha squeezing through the small space. Kagome slinked back leaning against the wall, how did Inuyasha open the door? 

"But..but, the door was locked and.." 

Inuyasha smirked showing her a quick glimpse of what looked like a key. Kagome stood there dumbfounded, he had done all of this just to apologize to her? 

He kneeled down brushing the tears sliding down Kagome's face, "No crying ya dummy". 

She sniffed wiping her face with the back of her sleeve, she gave him a brief smile the total opposite of what she was feeling inside. Wasn't he freaked out beyond belief like Naraku had been when he had seen her cry? But somehow it seemed different that before like he had understood what she was feeling? Was he truly different from those who seemed to cringe at what she was? 

Neither human nor humanoid. 

She didn't what she was anymore, it was starting to make her wonder who se really was. Amber eyes snapped her out of her reverie as she stood up smoothing out her ruffled hair. 

Inuyasha stood there silent, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't what she really seemed, there seemed something more to her than just Kagome. There was something special she had that Kikyo didn't, a aura surrounded her that seemed to glow making the things around her brighten. That was what her effect on people and somehow it was changing him for the better but it's not like he would admit it. 

She transformed him from the silent brooding Inuyasha who barely spoke to anyone except Miroku and his family, to the old Inuyasha. The one who smiled and spoke too many times to count and most of all the Inuyasha who content with his life just like back then. When he was a child...so happy...so free.....so content 

He glanced at her face, the very same that was etched into his mind for the past month. She made him forget, the pain he felt from when Kikyo died till the day before he met her. 

Kagome blinked, Inuyasha was staring at her with this dreamy look plastered on his face. A smile grazing his lips, the sparkle in his eyes returning. She gave him a light tap on the shoulder getting no response, she tapped him on the shoulder once more getting a more successful reaction then the last. 

He jerked slightly drawing a squeak from Kagome, snapping out his throughts. 

"Come on mutt" 

Inuyasha followed deciding not to snap at her just yet, he'd let it slide for now but that wouldn't mean he couldn't exact his revenge later. He stopped for a while a plan already formulating in the back of his mind, "Oi Kagome wait up!" 

He stared blankly into the hall noticing Kagome had already turned around the corner and never heard a word he said. He ran after her muttering curses and something about 'stupid wenches not knowing when to stop'. 

When he finally found her, she was sitting in the garden once more under the shade of his favorite sakura tree. Slowly he creeped among the bushes hoping not to draw attention to the rustling of the bushes. He sat next her noticing her eyes where closed and the same melody sprung from her lips. 

Hontou ne taisetsu na 

Mono igai subete sutete 

Shimaetara ii no ni ne 

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de 

Kagome opened each eye slowly, a sheepish smile formed on her lips. Inuyasha smiled continuing to sing the rest of the song. 

Sonna toki itsu darate 

Me o tojireba waraettru 

Kimi ga iru..... 

She smiled humming the rest of the song, the sound of Inuyasha's voice dancing through her head. She inched closer to Inuyasha, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sleep slowly taking over her, her eyelids grew heavier as each minute passed. Darkness consumed her as a smile formed at the corner of her lips. 

Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping girl next him brushing a strand away from her face. Slowly his eyes closed shut, a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. 

----- 

Miroku and Sango watched from behind the bushes, smiling at how close their friends had gotten. Sango inched away from Miroku knowning his hands were probably on it's way. 

He smiled acting ever so innocent, hoping his dearest Sango wouldn't notice how close his hand was getting to south of the border. 

Just a little closer.... 

In the end, he was rewarded with a ever so painful slap on his cheek and maybr the consequences of being deaf. Sango muttered a string of curses before returning her attention back to her best friends who had fallen asleep. She smiled one last time before leaving her friends to their slumber, dragging Miroku to the garden doors. 

Leaving only the silence and the soft snores of Kagome and Inuyasha.... 

A/N: Yeah I know very short....And why the sudden change of attitude between Inuyasha and Kagome?? You'll find out sooner or later. I got a few boxes of Pocky from the grocery store and I only have one left but I'll share with you guys. *Showers readers with Pocky* Also read and review and can someone answer this senile person's question, What is a beta reader? what does this person do? and how does this person do it? 

SORRY for updating so late and for the crappy chapter. :] 


	11. I'm his WHAT! I'm her WHAT!

Beyond the wiring 

A/N: Welcome to the long awaited chapter eleven, well not really. I'd like to thanks the reviewers and readers that stuck with me up to now. My stupid question still stands, what is a beta-reader? Frankly I've been senile lately ever since I accidentally poured rice down the drain and broke my sink in the process. -_-; This will cost a whole lotto damage repairs....Anyway I know Kagome keeps on questioning what she is and so is Inuyasha. Everything will be understood in due time or maybe the next fifteen chapters.(Kidding:]). So please stick around and enjoy the chapter, hopefully it won't be as choppy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Survivor. 

**Beyond the wiring**

**Chapter eleven**

**I'm his WHAT?! I'm her WHAT?!**

Kagome sighed, it had been twenty four hours since her encounter with Inuyasha. Now she'd have to face the dreaded building called school, hopefully no one would bug her as much as they did last time. Since Inuyasha would be watching her instead of her watching him. 

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror one last time, she bounded out the door with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Maneuvering her way through the hallways and corridors, she reached the garage where Inuyasha waited, leaning impatiently on motorcycle. She recalled seeing one speed down the road on her last excursion with Inuyasha, marveling it's perfect condition and unique decals. 

"Well? hop on" Inuyasha eyed her lazily smirking at her impressed expression as she marveled his bike. 

Kagome got on inching away from Inuyasha, he sighed pulling her closer to him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She complied hugging onto Inuyasha, practically crushing her body against him. 

With a zoom, they were off hair flying in their face and the adrenaline coursing in their veins. Kagome gave a hearty laugh, she was actually enjoying this. She loved to watch the scenery and the people rush by and wind whipping in her face. A feeling of freedom rushing through her. 

"Inuyasha! This is great" 

"Keh!" 

Kagome ignored him savoring the feeling of wind in her hair, no matter what Inuyasha said. He'd never be able to bring down her spirits today, today seemed to be agree with her. She turned to look the blue cloudy sky, a smile grazing her lips and a sparkle in her caldet blue eyes. Inuyasha seemed to agree, his eyes holding it's illustriousness just like before, when she was alive. 

The motorcycle came to a stop in one of the parking spaces as Kagome got off waiting for Inuyasha to lead her to her next class. After locking up his motorcycle, he headed to 'A' building with Kagome following close behind him. Inuyasha gave Kagome a pleading glance as the mass of Inuyasha's fan club approached, she nodded giving him a assuring smile. 

He wrapped a arm around her waist pushing her closer to him as the 'We love Inuyasha' fan club screeched to halt, unbelieving the scene that lay before them. Inuyasha was practically smothering the girl next to her, the very girl he brought last time. Fire burned in their eyes as they saw him plant a kiss on Kagome's cheek. 

"Oi dog boy what are you doing?" She hissed in his ear. 

"Shut up, the fan club is leaving. Make one wrong move and they'll suspect that I'm faking it." he whispered back breaking away from their 'embrace'. 

Sango and Miroku walked up to him looking smug, their hands hid behind their back looking as innocent as ever. Kagome and Inuyasha's face colored a red hue, as Miroku chuckled amusedly. 

"Inuyasha you dog, you finally got together" 

Inuyasha whacked him whilst Kagome yanked his ponytail, turning the color of a ripe tomato. 

"Nothing like that you pervert!" They shouted at the same time watching Sango slap him unconscious. Then they saw it, a camera Sango hid behind her back was now in the open. Kagome snatched it away, throwing it against the floor crushing it with the heel of her loafers. Sango and Inuyasha watched dumbfounded as Kagome continued to assault and destroy the poor camera which was being crushed to little black bits. 

Inuyasha caught on, a growl emitted from his throat as he neared closer to the nervous Sango and the almost conscious Miroku. 

"What were you planning to do with that camera?" He asked harshly noticing the fear in their eyes. 

"Yeah what were you planning to do with that camera?" Kagome questioned turning up minutes later. The black camera lay a heap of plastic and wires and alkaline fluid. 

"Err taking pictures" Sango stammered, her eyes darting back and forth searching for a place to escape. 

"Of what I may ask?" Kagome asked sweetly. 

Before Sango could answer, Inuyasha cut her off with rage burning in his amber eyes. "You were planning to take pictures of us? weren't you? Hey come back here!" He commanded. 

Both Inuyasha and Kagome chasing the retreating Sango who was practically running everywhere before scrambling into the Girls bathroom hiding in one of the stalls, standing on the toilet hiding her feet. 

Footstep echoed in the vacant bathroom, as the same black loafers came into view. Sango eeped as the stall door swung opened, her eyes widening in surprise. 

"Kag-gome?" She stuttered as her friend flashed a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-until-you-beg-for-mercy' look. Dragging her out of the bathroom only to meet up with Inuyasha who also held the same look on his face. After dealing with a very sorry Sango and making Miroku unconscious several times. They were satisfied smiling happily as Sango and Miroku groaned in pain. Sango was stuck in the janitors closet tied up with a unconscious Miroku, things were not looking up for her. 

"Houshi!" She hissed giving him a swift kick to the face with her free leg. 

"Yes Sango dear?" He drawled out partly unconscious because of the swift blow to the head. 

"Do you have the pictures and the backup camera?" 

"Yes" 

One moment, he was unconscious the next he was beaten to a bloody pulp by Sango who was kept muttering 'Hentai' with each blow, the passing students hearing Houshi's cries of pain. 

----- 

The bell rung and Inuyasha and Kagome headed to their next class completely forgetting about the tied up Sango and the pervert in the janitor's closet. Taking their seat, they listened the teacher take roll as the color drained from their faces. They had forgotten about Sango and Miroku, Sango could of killed the poor Houshi by now. They both excused themselves, rushing down the hall. 

Nervously, they opened the door scared of Sango's reaction to their presence since they left them in there for about an hour, they didn't know what Sango might do. 

A) Kill or B) Torture 

Neither of them sounded less painful, Thank god she was tied up. The door revealed a very agitated and bindless Sango and a battered Miroku who was drooling on the floor. 

Sango's eyes just twitched as she got out, staying silent whilst Miroku was being dragged down the hall by Inuyasha. Kagome stared at her cluttered best friend who looked like she had spent a week on Survivor, her hair tousled, her uniform wrinkled and what looked like smears of paint dabbed under her eyes. 

They returned to class, Sango sat in her seat droning on and on like a zombie while Miroku was sent to the Nurse's office because all of the bruises and black eyes, he received. 

Kagome listened to the teacher's lecture attentively, Inuyasha fell asleep drooling on his Literature book and Sango sat hyperventilating on the spot muttering 'Hentai' 

After three periods of coaxing Sango snapped out of it acting as normal as ever, except for the fact that she never seemed to remember getting locked up with Miroku in the Janitor's closet. Kagome poked her cafeteria thing which looked like pizza and Inuyasha complained about food while kicking Miroku and Miroku just kept on passing out. 

And that's when they came, hoards and hoards of admirers carrying gifts of all sorts, candy, chocolate, stuffed animals, flowers and even a kiss on the cheek. People even wore 'I love Kagome' T-shirts from who knows where, Kagome sat there dumb struck as they each gave her presents. Mountains of gifts towering over them looking as if it would fall any minute. Then Kouga came holding a black velvet box before dashing away to leave Kagome dumb struck. Inside was the most beautiful and most expensive gift, she had ever seen. A necklace made of pure white gold with a pendant shaped like a sakura blossom made of pink diamonds, They all gaped in awe, Inuyasha jealous that Kouga had brought a smile to her face while he only made her frown and even cry. He wanted to make her smile, not Kouga who only wanted her for her looks and for the reputation. 

She smiled as it was clasped around her neck shining with all it's glory, people envious of the jewelry that hung around her neck. She was stunned for the first time, someone had actually cared enough to give something precious. 

"Thank you" 

After attempting to stuff all of Kagome's present in their backpacks, Inuyasha decided to call a limo to pick up all of the stuff and drop it off at the mansion. 

They continued with their lunch, Kagome still poking her mutant pizza, Inuyasha still being irritable as ever, Miroku who just kept on getting more and more brain damage and Sango babbling away oblivious of her surroundings. Kagome pulled out a bento from her backpack tossing it to Inuyasha who's stomach was growling. 

"Oi why didn't you just give to me earlier, you could of spared me the misery and the starvation" he barked catching the bento with one swift movement. 

"I only remembered now" She replied nonchalantly tossing her plate of mutant pizza who knows where. 

"Senile old bitch" 

"I'm not the dog remember you are mutt!" She shot back her blood boiling from the last comment. 

"Wench" 

"Mutt" 

"Wench" 

"Mutt" 

"Wench" 

"Mutt" 

"Wench" 

"MUTT!!!" 

"WENCH!!!" 

Sango and Miroku just watched amusedly as their friends argued they seemed to do a lot of arguing lately. If only they could get together instead of wasting their time arguing. They sweat dropped as the arguing became more heated, Miroku tried to stop the two from bickering whilst Sango avoided it all together watching Houshi get yelled at by Kagome and Inuyasha. She swore they both acted like children and it seemed like she was the only mature person around. Oh well, Kagome would be Kagome and Inuyasha would be Inuyasha. 

The bell rung leaving the two's argument to a halt as they made their way through the flow of students, Sango and Miroku sighed, they were like one of those on and off couples. Shaking their heads, they followed Inuyasha and Kagome's retreating figures. All four of them having the same class, History with Urasue-Sensei. 

They filed into the classroom taking seats in the back, Inuyasha sitting in-front of Kagome, Sango sitting next to Kagome and Miroku sitting next to Inuyasha. Urasue-Sensei stood up scanning through the rows taking roll. 

"Higurashi?" 

Kagome stood up bowing curtly before sitting back down, putting her head down to rest on her folded arms. 

"Akuma?" 

Inuyasha stood up giving the teacher a 'feh' before sitting back down propping his feet on the desk. 

"Tajiya?" 

Sango stood up mumbling incoherently before sitting back down, falling asleep on the spot. 

"Kazaana?" 

"Mmmfth...." Miroku mumbled adding more drool to the puddle gathering at the foot of his desk. 

"Class, Today we are going to start on the projects on the Muromachi era. Remember your grades for the semester depend on this project. Fail this project and you fail, You will be partnered in two's and I'm not going to change them. Either live with it or fail." Urasue-sensei croaked pointing a bony finger at the board. 

The class groaned, Urasue-sensei was one of the strictest teachers on campus. Miss one assignment and you'll be sure to get your name on her fail list. She let out a throaty cackle at their futile protests, she'd be sure to bring her fail list out starting with Inuyasha Akuma, that little brat wormed his way through the school board dispelling her complaints as false accusations and getting grades he didn't deserve. And he reduced her favorite student to nothing, he found his way into Kikyo Takara's life and forced her grades to drop horrendously. Such a pity, that she had run into that vile child, she was such a wonderful student. 

The new student Kagome Higurashi seemed to be the right person to put that inconsistent brat into place since she seemed to be one of the better students. She had seen Higurashi quarrel with Akuma before and she tended to dominate the conversation. She liked that, a smart witty student to put the devil child into place. The strange thing was she resembled closely to Kikyo except her aura seemed to be a totally different story. Mainly, Higurashi was able to put Akuma in his place so..70; She have to pair them up hopefully Higurashi would put Akuma into shape. 

"I will now be announcing your partners for you projects: 

Higurashi and Akuma 

Tajiya and Kazaana 

Ookami and Imoyotsu...................." 

The rest of the names were forgotten as Inuyasha and Sango cried in outrage pointing at Kagome and Miroku as if they were poison. 

"Why do I have to be paired with him!" 

"Why do I have to be paired with her!" 

Urasue-Sensei merely snorted at the two, her two black beady eyes bore into theirs as a smug look overturned her features. 

"Because.....I said so and anyway you can't change it or else you'll fail" 

They sat back down muttering strings of curses sending glares Urasue-sensei then back at their partners. 

"It's no surprise that I'm your partner" Kagome commented skimming through the paper given by Urasue-sensei. Inuyasha slammed his hands on his desk coming face to face with a dead pan Kagome who in turned yawn boredly. 

"Why is that wench" He hissed, this girl was practically impossible and he'd depend on her to help him pass Urasue-Sensei's class. There was no freaking way, he turned to glare at Urasue-sensei, he had a feeling she had done this to spite him. After all, he was the one who cheated her all these months, her being ridiculed because she couldn't handle one student. 

"Hn? We have to work on a legend of the dog demon and the priestess" She replied obviously ignoring his earlier comments. Inuyasha gave a small grunt indicating he understood, he might as well try to work with her since his whole semester grade depended on her. 

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's short witted reply, Whatever to happened to being civil to one another. It disappeared the moment, they stepped on school grounds. Probably trying to keep up his tough guy reputation as if Kagome knew the softy he was. Now all she had to do was convince him to let her touch the cute little ears a top his head and her agenda would be complete. 

"Remember you must find some way to show or display your project along with a display board with facts, information and pictures on your project and a two-page essay on the Muromachi era and your project." 

They all groaned, this teacher wanted the impossible and damn did she assign a lot of work. Kagome perked up smiling broadly at the teacher while Inuyasha stared at her with the least of interest mouthing 'teachers pet'. She caught that pinching a doggie ear a top his head, he yelped in pain nurturing his poor injured ear. 

"Owwww wench! What is your fucking problem?" 

"Hmmm lemme guess.....YOU?" She replied tartly, her voice dripping with saracasm. 

"Har har" 

Inuyasha sat in his seat leaning on her desk as he watched Kagome sort through the papers, a look of determination plastered on her face. It was sorta funny how she see was so easily read like a book, her emotions shown in her eyes. It was left him wondering...how could she feel this way? Someone who supposedly didn't breath, who's heart didn't beat and here she was breathing, living and feeling. She was a puzzle to him, a puzzle he probably wouldn't solve ever. 

She glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to be in his little dream land, dreaming away...she wished she was like him, to be able to dream and to wish. To be like a regular human able to....love him. Love? A feeling she had soared upon yet it left her to fall into the darkness. Where to her love wasn't possible...... 

The bell rang snapping her and Inuyasha out of their reverie, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled out a empty folder from her bag placing the small clutters of paper in it before hurrily shoving it into her bag to catch up to Inuyasha who was already down the hall. 

Treading lightly down, she skidded to a stop only to bump into a Kouga who smirked pressing him closer to her. She jerked away placing one hand on her hip, a sour look gracing her face. 

"And what do you think you're doing?" she repirmanded fiddling with the strap of her backpack. 

"Ah feisty! that's why you're my woman" 

"What? Who?! How?!" 

His reply was interrupted as a hand got a hold of her wrist dragging her down the hall, She wrenched out of his grasp walking along side him. She looked back sighing in relief, that Kouga hadn't followed her or did anything drastic. Smiling, she rushed to the parking lot ready to face another trip on the Inuyasha's prized motorcycle. 

Finally, he got on with Kagome following suit wrapping her arms tightly around his waist remembering the freedom, she had felt on her last ride. With a the rumble of the motor, they were off speeding out of the parking lot and down the road, Kagome giggling all the way home. 

A/N: I found out what a beta reader is thanks to ChristyKay and I have one question for you 'Will you please be my beta-reader?'. Okay, Reasonably long chapter but I'll leave that to you to decide. Make this terribly uncapable author by reviewing or in other words clicking the kawaii little purple button that says 'review'. Arigato and Ja ne !!! 

*Showers readers with confetti" 

  


| 

| 

V 


	12. Kagome: offensive mode

Beyond the wiring 

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, it my fault really. I've been focused on everything else and completely forgot about the unfinished chapter in my computer. ^-^; Now that I've gotten into it! On with the story. Also it may seem a little bit off and crappy since I've gotten rusty over this past week. 

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha because Rumi is no genius. Rumiko Takashi is! 

**Beyond the wiring**

**Chapter eleven**

**Kagome: Offensive mode**

Kagome smiled swinging her backpack back and forth, she wouldn't be riding with Inuyasha she'd be walking to school with him instead. She could hardly contain herself, Sakura would be blooming this time around and had taken a liking to them. Mrs. Akuma suggested that they should walk today to take a good look at the scenery and to have a few moments of fresh air. 

"Sakura...Saku" She chimed twirling happily down the hall. 

It was too late, she had lost her balance and fell directly on top of Inuyasha who in turned huffed, squirming away from the overly excited 'girl'. 

"Oi wench! watch where your going you could of killed someone" He barked dusting off his blazer. 

She only giggled grabbing a hold of his wrist and dragging him down the corridor, he only groaned complaining about skipping breakfast because of S.H.C.O.R.W or Sugar-high-crazy-over-reacting-wenches. Kagome ignored his pleas stopping by the kitchen to toss him a apple and maybe a few breakfast hot pockets. 

"Are you sure you didn't choke on something cause we really need to get going" 

Before he could even answer, he was dragged out the door and into the warm crisp morning air. Kagome shivered wrapping the newly bought jacket around her lithe form. Inuyasha just stuffed his hands in pockets grumbling about being woken up in the morning by ugly hyper active wenches. 

Kagome ignored him continuing to twirl down the sidewalk catching the falling sakura petals, Inuyasha shook his head. She was more of a child that he thought but what did he really think of her in logical sense. He always thought of her as some ethereal being who fell in love with someone who wouldn't love her back, he snorted, that showed how much he knew. 

They continued their walk unaware of the time that was wasted, Inuyasha cursed staring at his wrist watch. 

_7:45_

If they continued at this pace, they wouldn't have enough time to get to school before the bell. He dashed forward dragging a clue less Kagome behind him. She blinked, didn't Inuyasha know that she set his watch back by twenty minutes? She shrugged, the less he knew the better. 

**** 

They had arrived to school with a breathless Inuyasha and a unusually bubbly Kagome who couldn't stop talking. The school grounds were practically desolate except for a crowd of girls smothering a very delighted Miroku. 

"Looky there's Miroku-kun!" Kagome chirped wavering her index finger at the Miroku's faint outline in the morning light. Inuyasha sighed, deciding whether to ask if Kagome had taken to many blows to the head, the girl was too damn hyper. 

"Yeah come on, let's go help him with the invasion" He replied, once again dragging Kagome to the other side of the front lawn where much help was needed. 

Miroku sighed in relief as Inuyasha pushed through the crowd along with Kagome, he was delighted with the responses he was getting from the girls but this was too much. They were practically savages, ripping at his blazer and they even tried to load him on to a truck and keep him in a storage closet. 

"Oh god, they're like monsters" 

Inuyasha merely nodded ignoring the looks he received from the W.L.M.F.C or the 'We Love Miroku Fan Club'. For a moment he glared back with a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips, he pushed his way through the crowd. 

Miroku gasped for air, he had nearly suffocated for the lack of breathing space and their bodies pressed up so close against his.....70; 

**WHAM**

Inuyasha had knocked him out with one fluid motion, he kicked Miroku disgustedly. To think he would of gotten those nasty thoughts out of his head, knowing Miroku he probably had some hormonal problem. 

Kagome hopped around, accidentally stepping on one of Miroku's limbs, she just giggled some more muttering a 'oops' before continuing her escapade. She was just too hyper for her own good, maybe she was on something? 

Sango arrived minutes later, chatting happily with Kagome who was bouncing like no tomorrow. 

Soon flocks of students steadily arrived crowding the front lawn, Seniors, froshes, juniors and sophomores. Each doing their own thing or bugging each other, footballs went flying and the chatter buzzed on. They decided to hang inside the buildings since it was too crowded at front lawn, all four of them sat on the near the stairs laughing at the unconscious Miroku and Inuyasha's hilarious antics to mimic the school slut, Yura Fujisawa (A/N: Horrible last name) 

Yura was one of those girls who slept with guys to get what she wanted, she possibly slept with the male population of the school faculty as well. While Inuyasha was poorly impersonating Yura, the members of the W.L.I.F.C stood there shocked. The great Inuyasha was mocking Yura, their club leader. Yura pushed through the crowd looking thoroughly disgusted, she wrenched her face away flouncing down the hall. The four continued to laugh uncontrollably, the W.L.I.F.C looking very lost and very clue less. 

As they continued to ridicule the school whores, a whole mess of girls started the crowd around the stairwell sending Sango and Kagome dirty looks. They glared back causing a few girls to step whilst other pushed forward seemingly wanting to start another fight. Inuyasha sensing turmoil between Kagome, Sango and the mass of girls, stood up glaring at the crowds menacingly. 

"Well? what do you want?" He barked watching them flinch back, the tremors of his voice slightly rising. In a flash, they had scattered each going in their own direction. 

RING RING RING 

The bell chimed, the four scrambling up the steps and to their homerooms. Kagome and Inuyasha and took the seats in the back of the class, slouching lazily in their seats. Her encounters with school had been enjoyable and somehow she felt like she had actually belonged. She had learned the ways of school and met a few people as well, school was something she could look forward to. That and spending time with Inuyasha himself. 

"Higurashi?" 

"Here" Came her muffled reply as she lifted her head up meeting eyes with the impatient teacher. She blinked innocently, what was the teacher so grumpy about? She said here didn't she? 

"Akuma?" 

"Eh!" The teacher merely rolled his eyes due to the lack of social skills Inuyasha was showing. Inuyasha glared at Harumei-Sensei, who was staring at him and it was irritating him. He had a strong urge to punch Harumei-Sensei out, this guy was just plain annoying and someone needed to teach this guy a lesson, no matter how pathetic this guy was someone would knock him out preferably him. 

After boredly waiting for the bell to ring, he decided to bug Kagome instead who was busily trying to help this girl, Ayumi or what's her name out. (A/N: Pure coincidence I swear, All I could think of is Ayumi Hamasaki) 

Inuyasha gingerly tapped on her shoulder causing Kagome to flinch, "Eh! What do you want? that really hurt you know!" She barked rubbing her injured shoulder. He continued to poke at her shoulder and back testing to see if it really did hurt, "Hey ow! what are you doing stupid? what do you want from me? all I'm doing is helping Ayumi-chan out!" She retorted irritated that Inuyasha kept on poking her and her shoulder was starting to throb. 'Wait? Hurt?! Am I supposed to even feel such pain?' She thought questionably, shaking her head curtly she turned her attention back to helping Ayumi out completely ignoring Inuyasha. 

Kagome was confusing, first she says that she can't feel pain because she was a humanoid and he pokes her and suddenly she says it hurts? Kagome herself was a mystery, if she really was a humanoid, why would tears run down her cheeks when he had encountered her in the garden and in his dream, and feel pain by him merely poking her? Running a hand through his hair, he decided he'd brush it off until he'd was able to get answers. 

The bell rang with Ayumi gathering her books and Kagome smiling brightly bidding the departing Ayumi good bye. She turned to Inuyasha waving a hand in front of his face seeing that he was spacing off again. He snapped out of his reverie grabbing his backpack and hanging it over his shoulder leaving Kagome to follow. 

They soon pushed through their way down the hall and into their period six class, trigonometry. Yet again they sat in the back unaware of all the curious and wondrous stares they were getting, a fiery glance from Kouga directing at both Kagome and Inuyasha. Rinako-sensei sent the class a stern look, her sharp green eyes scanning through the rows like a hawk. 

"Ohayo class" She greeted. 

"Ohayo Rinako-sensei" They replied giving her a respective bow. 

Only the shuffle of papers and the soft ticks of the clock were heard as the lesson droned on, Kagome listening attentively and jotting down notes every once in a while and Inuyasha snoring away with his feet propped on his desk. They were just in the middle a pop quiz when the bell rang drawing a sigh of relief from the students of A-110.(A/N: I didn't know what to write since it was soo boring) 

Inuyasha woke up with a start learning that class was over and break had begun, hurriedly he slung his backpack over his shoulder waiting impatiently for Kagome to finish packing up her stuff. After doing so, they rushed over to the courtyard where Sango and Miroku would be lounging under one of the Sakura trees supposedly waiting for them. Inuyasha sped down the hallways with Kagome running close behind wondering where the hell were they going and why the hell were they running for? 

They screech to a halt under one of the Sakura planted in the courtyard and under the shade sat a impatient and a sleeping Miroku hugging the tree trunk. Sango gave a slight wave before beating Miroku into oblivion, the innocently sleeping Miroku had hand practically attached to her backside. 

**WHAM! SLAP! POW!!**

Miroku was knocked out in a few seconds flat with his trademark hand print on of his cheeks. Sango inwardly seethed continuously kicking Miroku into a deeper unconsciousness receiving a few stares and dirty stares from passerby's and teachers as well. Inuyasha and Kagome could only watch amusedly as Sango continued the beat the living daylights out of Miroku. With Miroku successfully disposed of for the time being, she returned her attention back to her two friends brushing a stray strand away from her face. (A/N: Woah there Sango almost killed Miroku -_-; hope that never happens again) 

"Sango are you okay?" Kagome asked, a hint of concern in her voice. 

"Peachy just peachy" 

"Okay um Inuyasha how much time do we have before break ends?" Kagome asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Inuyasha cursed repeatedly before fumbling in his backpack for his watch, after successfully fishing it out of his backpack he curses once more seeing that they only had five minutes before break ended. 

"Not enough" He walked over to the tree climbing on the branches before setting to rest on the main branch. Kagome stared at him questionably before being hoisted up and set down of one of the branches. She cocked her head sideways, questioning the mischievous look in Inuyasha's amber eyes. They continued to sit on the branches peacefully watching the crowds from below taking comfort in the silence. 

A gentle breeze swept through, the sakura showering the people from below, creating a almost picture perfect scene of beauty and grace. They smiled as Sango snuggled closer to the slumbering, the moment almost romantic in a sense. Kagome chuckled, even though Sango wouldn't admit it she knew that her best friend had a crush on Miroku. She just hoped that they would get to together soon, she wanted all of her friends to be happy. Even if it meant that she would have to give Inuyasha up to make him happy. 

The next few minutes where filled with silent bliss as they continued to lounge under the shade of the Sakura tree. Kagome leaning against the main branch napping peacefully, Inuyasha watching the clear blue sky lazily and Sango and Miroku cuddling one another down below. 

The loud shrill of the school bell awoke them from their reveries, each going to their separate classes unaware of the events that took place. Sango hadn't slapped Miroku when she woke up and Miroku strangely made no indication of anything happening between Sango and himself. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they had been strangely quiet as if they were still daydreaming. They made haste as they continued to trek to the other side of the campus in hope of avoiding any tardy slips from the infamous literature teacher that probably had something crawled up his ass because of his skittish behavior. He was crawling walls if you were late and as sure as heck nobody wanted to see some loony crawling walls. (A/N: sorry, I just watched stand up comedy and it kinda sorta rubbed off on me) 

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief as he entered the classroom avoiding the freakish stares that emanated from the lit. teacher, Kagome like the rest of the class shuddered, what the hell was wrong with the guy? 

As the teacher continued to ramble, Kagome did her usual routine of listening and taking notes and Inuyasha did his which consisted of bugging the hell out of everybody else especially Kagome who had either shunned like he didn't exist or find some way to occupy him. 

"Miss Higurashi please tell me what have we gone over in the lecture this far?" Fujisairo-Sensei interrogated. 

"The terms of a stanza sir" She replied meeting the teacher's gaze before sitting back down to take more notes. Fujisairo-sensei nodded approvingly before continuing on with the lecture. 

Inuyasha sighed taking another shot at bugging Kagome who in turn brushed him off mouthing 'jerk'. Okay, irritating Kagome was off his list since she'd probably pummel him he tried to bug her for the thousandth time this period. He scanned the crowds wearily in hopes to find some sort of entertainment. But he found nothing, he had only come across a few flirty glances from the girls and hateful looks from the boys. 

"Is something bothering you Mr. Akuma?" Fujisairo-sensei asked indignantly. 

"Keh" 

The teacher rolled his eyes continuing his lesson once more, that damn Akuma needed social skills and something that could fix his language gap. Maybe he could pair up Higurashi and Akuma, Higurashi seemed approvable according to her attentive listening skills and spotless record. He smiled devilishly, his plan to put Akuma in his place would run smoothly. 

"Class you will be assigned into a pairs and work on a project which reflects on your semester grade." hearing the class groan, he continued " The project consists of two parts, the first it the composing of a stanza made by both you and you're partner and the second is to perform it in class by next Friday. And you must turn in you're stanza draft by Wednesday and it must be appropriate and no cussing as well." 

This brought many groans from the male population of the class, and many cheers from the girl who were happy that their butt-head opposites couldn't do anything idiotic if they paired with them. 

"I will now be announcing the pairings for the project" he announced. 

"Higurashi and Akuma" 

"Kaze and Ookami" 

"Fujisawa and Hiroshima" 

The list droned on with only two protesting and begging the teacher to change the pairings, Inuyasha and Kagome who had always seemed to be paired up to together. 

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They both screamed. 

"WHAT? MY FAULT NUH-UH IT'S YOURS!" 

"BITCH" 

"BAKA" 

"JERK" 

"WENCH" 

"ASS" 

**CRASH! SHRIEK!**

Figures clad in black crashed through the window surrounding Inuyasha and herself flashing several snipers and small handguns with knives as well. One in particular boldly held a pocket knife against Inuyasha's throat laughing as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. She lowered her head, ebony bangs shielding her face from view. 

**_Midoriko loading......._**

**_Loading......_**

**_Initializing weapon sequence......_**

**_Defense system mechanized......._**

**_Loading......_**

**_Sensors engaged......_**

**_Status enhancement......._**

**_Loading......._**

**_Midoriko exe. Completed_**

"Don't you dare..." She hissed vehemently. Her blood ran cold with anger, she would protect Inuyasha even it meant she have to kill to do it. She turned to look at their jeering faces contorted with laughter and amusement, her eyes a piercing ice blue. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning ghostly white. 

She charged forward delivering swift punches to the few who had gotten in her way. One of them came forward charging at her with a short bladed knife, he gave a swipe at her arms, the pain going unnoticed. Kagome directed uppercuts to his stomach leaving him to cough blood. Blow after blow, they fell to the ground unconscious. The shallow cuts on her arms barely noticeable except for the fact that thin lines of blood seeped out of the wounds. Inuyasha could only watch as she continued to fight the barricade of black clad figures. Panting, she knocked the last guy out leaving idiot who had held the knife against Inuyasha throat. 

A soft click was heard as Kagome cocked her gun which seemed to appear out of nowhere pointing assertively at the man's forehead. Her hand struggled whether to pull the trigger, her mind debating the issue. Her heart told her not to while her mind said differently. Begrudgingly, she lowered the gun aiming for his heart instead. 

'Shoot him or Inuyasha will die' her mind argued. 

"If you do not back down now you shall surely die by my hands. Is that what you wish?" She regarded coldly eyeing the knife held against Inuyasha's throat. The rest of the class stood silent possibly contemplating whether Kagome would or would not pull the trigger. Fujisairo-sensei didn't budge still petrified with fear. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock, would she really kill someone to protect him? She didn't seem like Kagome at all, her tone of voice was different and her eyes.....held no warmth at all. He shuffled uneasily in his seat, the blade brushing against the base of his throat. 

Her hand trembled as she pull the trigger, the shot resulting with a bang as the knive clattered to the floor. The black clad figure lay in a shallow pool of blood of his and kagome's, they all watched the scene before them, it seemed so morbid. Kagome lay a clutter on the floor still clutching the small gun in her hand. She stood up stumbling the first few steps, Inuyasha came to her aid holding her up. 

"Fujisairo-sensei, call the police" She gritted out clutching the side of her stomach. 

He complied fishing the cellphone out of his pocket, dialing the numbers with lightning fast precision. 

"Kagome, your bleeding" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Very awkward, I know! Kagome doesn't really feel much but there will be emotional damage along with pyshical damage. All will be explained in the next chapters or so! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
